All or Nothing
by PPs Fabulous Slash Adventures
Summary: One kiss. Ten years. A chance meeting. Could those three things change lives for the better? When Harry unexpectedly bumps into Draco, old fire is re-kindled. This is their story.


**Penny: Hey y'all! I heard a song by Theory of a Deadman called All or Nothing, and it inspired Puzzy and I to write this...eh...not so little fic.**

**Puzzy: Yeah, Penny sent me this youtube video and said 'Just listen to the lyrics' and I was like, jumping up and down, screaming 'let's write this!' - so, we did.. And it, ehr, kinda took a life of its own.. LOL..**

**Penny: I'll say! It only took us three days, I think, to complete it. It just flowed! LOL! I wanna give huge thank you hugs to Nancy Harrytwifan for prereading and betaing this monster...she is a Saint! *mwah***

**Puzzy: She sure is! And I am amazed at the speed at which she chewed through it! WOW! Sadly, we are not JKR - if we were...**

**Penny: the HP books woulda been rated R, and Drarry would be real :D**

**Puzzy: And Ginny would have taken an unexpected fall from the Astronomy Tower somewhere in book 3... Now, go read! Enjoy our 'little' story... **

**HPOV**

My thoughts were interrupted by a timid knock on the library door. Ginny stuck her head in and gave me a small smile. "Dinner's ready," she said quietly, and I nodded, a little miffed at having been interrupted.

Ginny pulled the door closed, and I heaved a big sigh. My mind had been in a whirl since I ran into Draco Malfoy earlier as he came out of Madam Malkins in Diagon Alley.

Running into him, almost literally, had brought back such memories of_ that day. _Of course, I had been thinking about it on and off for a while, well, for the past ten years, but today brought it back just as fresh as if it had happened yesterday.

The Battle of Hogwarts, just outside the Room of Requirement. The diadem had just been destroyed, and I had just done something I never thought I would do: I saved Draco Malfoy's life.

As we sat there in the corridor, sweaty, sooty, and panting, something happened that I never in a million years thought would. Draco Malfoy kissed me.

I was shocked at what he did, and I_ liked_ it. It was something I had thought about since fourth year, and it had even starred in my dreams and fantasies. I had never fancied girls, and something about Draco struck me while in school. I had never imagined that he'd feel the same and brushed it off as a spur of the moment decision, made in gratitude.

Now me, being the unlucky bloke I always was, never had time for much dating and such during school. I was always trying to keep myself and my friends alive while trying to figure out how to get rid of Voldemort.

Therefore, when Draco kissed me while Hogwarts was crumbling down around us, all I could think of was how warm and soft his lips were, and how feeling them against mine gave me a tingly feeling in my gut.

Admittedly, it was a bit strange, being kissed by the one person I had all but hated during our school years. While I had lusted after him, I hated him just as much. I never thought about taking a closer look at Malfoy; he was the enemy.

Too soon for my liking, Draco pulled away from me and took off down the corridor without a look back, leaving me confused and aroused, with swollen lips.

It was the one kiss I would never forget, and just so happened to be my first with a boy. I had tried kissing Ginny, and we had a rather strange boyfriend/girlfriend relationship for a short time, but when I left to go find the Horcruxes, I broke it off. However, when the war was over, due to pressure from Ron and Molly Weasley, I reluctantly got back together with her and eventually married her. Draco had disappeared so I couldn't find him to talk, and slowly, I gave up hope.

Then, seeing him this afternoon, brought back every feeling I had ever felt for him. He looked a bit older, perhaps, but it only added to his charm and grace. He was clad in a smart black suit, which had clearly been tailored to fit him perfectly. His hair was held back with a silver serpent clasp, the platinum tresses tumbling down his back. It would be daft of me to try to pretend I didn't wanted to bury my hands in it and watch the strands slip through my fingers.

Sighing, I reflected on the way his pale cheeks tinged with pink when he recognized me. Did that mean he remembered that day at Hogwarts as well?

**DPOV**

"Is that you, darling?" Astoria's voice sounded from the parlor when I flooed into the main entrance hall. Rolling my eyes and sighing, I pulled myself together before answering her. Honestly, who did she think the wards would allow entrance besides myself and her? Mother never left the house and Father was safely put away in Azkaban! Her ignorance astounded me sometimes, even after 8 years of marriage to the stupid bint.

"Yes, dear." I responded, hanging up my cloak and walking in to join her. She sat at the fire, knitting on her five hundredth pair of baby booties. She never gave up hope of getting pregnant, apparently. Bending down, I kissed her upturned cheek dutifully.

"I'll be in my study until dinner," I informed her, before retreating to my sanctuary. The events of this afternoon called for reflection.

Once safely alone, I dropped my rigid stance and slumped down in my desk chair, resting elbows on the table with my head in my palms. _Bollocks_. My mind churned and decade old events flittered across my closed eyelids.

_Fucking Potter_. Well, not literally. I wish.

Snorting to myself, I allowed my mind to recall that amazing kiss we'd shared after he saved me from the Fiendfyre. I hadn't meant to do it, but I was so overwhelmed, so filled with fear, shock, gratitude -_ love_ - that I couldn't help it. Six years of longing overtook me and next thing I knew, I'd snogged him senseless. He'd responded in kind too - but after a few seconds, I'd regained my senses and run away.

_Coward_, I berated myself. I would never change, obviously. I'd taken a coward's way out then, and again today. I'd seen him standing there, of course I had, but I chose to not act on it. He looked so devastatingly handsome now. His body had matured, filled out from the scrawny adolescent frame I remembered. His face had become more angled, manlier, with a slight five o'clock shadow darkening his square jaw. Only his wild, unruly hair and those emerald eyes remained unchanged.

Even though his green gaze had burned me where it swept over me, I had ignored it completely and continued on my way. His eyes had stung me in the neck all the way down Diagon Alley, and my body and heart desired nothing more than to turn around and just... talk to him.

I hadn't been faced with him in ten years. Not since the day of the battle. Even during my trial, where he'd testified in my favor and effectively kept me from joining my Father in Azkaban, I hadn't seen him. Hiding cowardly, I'd never attended any Ministry functions or other social gatherings where he might be present. Even now, so many years after, I still stayed clear of his path.

After the article in the 'Prophet' with picture proof of his marriage to the Weaselette, I had bowed down to the increasing pressure from my parents and proposed to Astoria Greengrass, whom I'd been dating loosely for a year, finally giving up on the old dream of him. It had been the final straw - my silly boy crush had been ultimately smothered then.

I had been too scared to act on my emotions, and, some naive part of me had been wishing, dreaming, for him to come to me. To seek me out, to fight for me. But why would he? He hated me for all of our school years - why should one single - though reciprocated - kiss change that? I was a marked Death Eater - undesirable, untrustworthy, unlovable.

**HPOV**

After Ginny had called me twice more for dinner, I finally went into the dining room and took my place at the table. My plate had already been filled with steak and kidney pie, but I wasn't really hungry. The events in Diagon Alley had shaken me up a bit.

Ginny sat beside me and tucked in to her food, chatting about her day that she'd spent with her mum at the Burrow. I watched her as she talked and ate: her slender fingers holding the fork, her fairly small but perky breasts pushing out her jumper. As I continued to watch her, not for the first time, I found myself longing for the breasts to be gone, the shoulders to be broad, and preferably the ginger hair replaced by blond. By no means was Ginny unattractive, she just didn't do anything for me.

Shaking my head slightly to clear it, I looked down at my plate and tried to eat some. After all, Ginny had worked hard to make it for me. I loved Ginny, it was true, but somehow, I didn't feel...complete. I thought I would after I married her, and I always waited for her to do something or say something to make everything click into place. It never came.

We had discussed children, yes, but as an Auror it wasn't very practical. The same held true for Ginny's job as manager for the Chudley Cannons, much to Ron's delight. That was fine by me, and Ginny seemed content. Though, it didn't stop Molly Weasley from mentioning it every time we visited.

When dinner was finally over and I had successfully eaten half my meal, I told Ginny I was tired and just wanted to read for a bit in bed. She didn't protest; she knew how hard I worked at the Ministry. I made the trek upstairs to our room, took a quick shower, then settled into bed in nothing but my pants. I had a liking for mystery novels lately, and I took the one I was currently reading off of the bedside table. Luckily for me, the story consumed all my attention, and I was surprised when the book was taken out of my hands.

Startled, I looked up to see Ginny toss my book onto the floor as she straddled me and sat on my thighs. She was wearing some frilly, short lingerie thing that Fleur had given her on her last birthday. The black, silky material barely covered her nipples and I looked down to my lap. I knew where this was going and honestly, I didn't want it. I also didn't want to hurt her feelings, so I pulled her to me for a kiss, just so I could close my eyes. She made a soft noise that sounded far too high pitched, and her hand travelled to my pants, inching its way inside. She took hold of my prick and tried to stroke me to hardness, but it wasn't right. Her hand was too small, too soft.

Ginny broke our kiss and moved her mouth to my neck while pulling her hand out of my pants. She slid forward and started rocking herself on me. I realised then that what we were doing felt very wrong. My hands rested on her slim hips, and she was just too curvy. Her hair was hanging in my face, and I could smell the flowery scent of her shampoo. Smelling it made me wonder what Draco's would smell like, if I would ever be lucky enough to get close enough.

After a loud huff, Ginny moved off of my lap and sat beside me with her knees pulled up to her chest. "Harry, what's wrong?" she asked, looking worried. "We haven't had sex in two months."

"I think I'm just tired," I told her with a sad smile. "I've been run ragged at the Ministry."

"I know, and I have been busy as well with the Cannons, but I still desire you, you know. Do you not desire me anymore?"

Sighing loudly, I lied for the first time ever to my wife. "Of course I do."

**DPOV**

The following day I was bent over a cauldron, adding some shredded bat liver at a very critical point in the process, when suddenly a knock sounded on the door. Sighing, I cast a stasis charm over the potion and went to answer. Outside stood a skinny, pimple-faced delivery boy with a neatly wrapped bouquet of flowers, reading off of a clipboard, "Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes, that's me," I answered, furrowing my brow. Who would send me flowers?

"Sign here, please," the boy said, holding out the board and indicating where I should tap my wand. I did so, and was left standing, dumbfounded, with a bunch of sweet smelling violets in my hand. Closing the door behind me, I couldn't resist dipping my face in the bouquet and inhaling the sweetness. I was all warm inside - someone had clearly thought fondly of me to send me something like this.

A sharp edge of something hit me on the cheek and I fished out a small, white card from the mass of petals.

"Malfoy,

You've been on my mind since I saw you yesterday. Please, meet me at this Muggle cafe at 4 p.m today. I'll be the one with the scar on the forehead. Let's talk. Please.

H."

I turned the card over, discovering it was actually a business card for a cafe called 'The Cup and Saucer', located not too far from Diagon Alley.

Hm. So Harry Potter sent me flowers, and wanted to meet me. Cheeky card and everything.

I felt a pang of something indiscernible in my stomach at the thought, but quickly squashed the feeling of hope that accompanied it. Harry being romantically interested in me was not feasible, and the card didn't indicate anything in that direction either. He probably just wanted to catch up, since we hadn't spoken in a decade. Additionally, he was a married man - a happily married man, if the press was correct. But, I'd meet him nonetheless. I was not passing this chance by to be in his presence and maybe heal some old wounds.

With a newfound lightness, I pulled out a jar that could be used for a vase and cast an 'aguamenti', before unwrapping the flowers and arranging them. Placing them at the windowsill in front of my worktable, I revelled in their scent and their mere presence. A small smile tugged at the corners of my mouth and refused to disappear. Harry Potter had sent me flowers.

**HPOV**

I couldn't stop fidgeting with the clasp on my Auror's robes while waiting for Draco to show up...if he showed up. If he didn't, I would feel like a kneazle's arse. I decided to arrange our meeting for as soon as I got off work so I didn't have to go home and face Ginny, then leave to meet Draco. She was a nice woman, and a good wife, but she wasn't what I needed to be truly happy in my life.

My breathing hitched in my chest as I caught a glimpse of a blond head near the door. There. _He_ was the one I needed to be happy. He just didn't know it yet. That got me thinking about the flowers I sent. Were they too much? Did he burn them? Was he going to come over to the table and slap me round the head? Merlin, my hands were starting to sweat and I quickly rubbed them against my robes.

I had no more time to reflect on whether I was dooming myself or not because suddenly, Draco was standing in front of me. He was wearing dark grey trousers and a black shirt, covered by his Potions Master's robes. They were unclasped, giving me an excellent view of his muscled chest.

"Hello, Draco," I said quietly. "Thank you for meeting me. Please, sit down."

Draco gracefully sat in the chair opposite me, and almost immediately, a waitress showed up.

"Can I help you?" She asked politely, looking Draco up and down appreciatively. I sighed, knowing exactly how she felt.

"Coffee, please," I answered her, while Draco said, "Tea."

The girl nodded and walked off, and Draco crossed his legs, fingering the crease in his trousers. "So," he began. "Why the rendezvous, Potter?"

"Just Harry, please," I told him with a small smile. "This might be a bit easier if we used our first names."

"Get on with it, please," he murmured, looking disinterested.

"Right. Well, I assume you got my gift earlier today, otherwise, you wouldn't be here. I wanted to meet with you because there was something I wanted to discuss with you."

"Go on, then."

"Yesterday, when I saw you coming out of Madam Malkin's, it...reminded me of something," I said nervously, trying to gauge his reaction.

"And what might that be?" he asked airily, uninterested. Before I could answer, the waitress came back with our drinks. I was glad for the intrusion, to be honest, as I used the time preparing my coffee to think of how I wanted to word what I was going to confess.

"The Battle of Hogwarts," I told him quietly, while looking into my cup.

"What of it?" Draco asked, taking a cautious sip of his tea.

Deciding to 'take the bull by the horns', as the Muggles say, I looked straight into his light gray eyes and let him see the emotion in mine.

"I don't know why, but I can't stop thinking about when you kissed me."

**DPOV**

My tongue burned and I choked slightly hearing those words come out of Potter's mouth. Coughing and with watery eyes, I raised my eyes to his. Was he serious? He couldn't stop thinking about a single kiss that I'd given him ten years ago? I raised one haughty eyebrow to gauge whether he was having fun at my expense. Was this some elaborate joke on his part?

The emerald eyes that met mine across the table were dead serious, though, and I sipped another scalding mouthful to buy a little time. My stomach was churning with bat-sized butterflies at his words. My heart rate had picked up and my palms were sweaty. I hoped to Merlin he was serious. I felt like I was standing on the edge of a cliff, and once I'd taken that step into the abyss, my life would change so completely. Did I dare take the leap? Throw away my boring, comfortable marriage, my job, my reputation? I would be known, not only as the ex-Death Eater, but as a home wrecker too. The bastard that turned our Saviour gay.

His penetrating stare never wavered, but I could see his jaw starting to twitch. He had put himself out there and I was stalling my response, leaving him hanging in the dark. Taking a deep breath, I made a decision and got on my feet, rounding the table. Once beside him, I kneeled down and grabbed his hand in one of mine, the other grabbing his neck. I threaded my fingers in his messy hair and stared deeply into his eyes, whispering my response to his unvoiced question.

"Yes, Harry. But, it has to be all or nothing."

And then I kissed him again, with all the emotion and turmoil from a decade ago, still as fresh as that day, though for entirely different reasons.

His lips were warm and pliant against mine, moving willingly according to my lead. After a few seconds, a tentative tongue brushed over my lips, asking for entrance. Moaning, I opened up and softly touched the tip of my own to his. His taste, underlined with a faint hint of coffee, filled my mouth and I became so greedy. I couldn't get enough - I wanted to immerse myself in Harry, only Harry, nothing but Harry. His hand released the silver clasp in my hair, letting it tumble across my shoulders and he let it slip through his fingers, almost reverently.

Gasping, we broke the kiss, realising that we were snogging inappropriately in a cafe in the middle of the afternoon. I couldn't stop the highly un-Malfoy like smile that washed over my face, though, and I pecked his lips a couple of times while getting up. His answering grin was worth all the heartache I'd lived through. He was going to be mine.

**HPOV**

As Draco went back to his chair, I couldn't stop smiling. Draco was just what I had been missing all these years. I finally knew for sure that he was what I needed to complete my life. He ran his hand through his hair; it was beautifully mussed from my fingers, but he didn't put the clasp back in it. I smiled wider. I just couldn't help it. His answer and resulting kiss still had me reeling, and when I put my hand in his hair...Merlin, it felt incredible. Perfect.

While he returned my smile and sipped his tea, I thought for a moment. Ginny would be heartbroken, that was a given, and she was a good woman. But I had lived my life for everyone else for too long. It was time I lived for myself.

Deciding to go 'all or nothing', like Draco had said, I reached across the table and took his hand in mine. His smile widened, showing me his straight, white teeth. Breathtaking.

"So, what now?" I asked stupidly, still basking in my happiness.

"I suggest we meet back here in a couple of days, for coffee. Same time. I can owl you at the Ministry, if you like."

As I nodded, he leaned a bit closer. "I am looking forward to getting to know you very much, Harry," he said quietly, giving me a genuine happy smile.

"I'll be looking forward to it," I answered, just as quietly. He took his hand from mine, sitting up straight, so he could put his hair back up into the serpent clasp.

Unfortunately, we had taken up too much time and needed to go back to our respective homes. Personally, I was dreading it. Part of me was wishing for more time with Draco, and another part of me was dreading what I inevitably had to do. I bit my lip, wondering if he was feeling the same. He must have known what I was thinking, because he nodded, then stood.

We parted ways with a smile, and before I went home, I had to make one more stop. I had to make a quick trip to Godric's Hollow to tell my parents the wonderful news, that I would finally be happy in my life.

When I got to the graveyard, I knelt in front of my parents' headstone. Suddenly, I felt a bit nervous. I knew there was no reason to, but the fact remained.

"Er...hi, Mum and Dad. I came here today because I always tell you guys the important stuff in my life, and today, something important definitely happened."

I chuckled lightly at that understatement.

"What happened today will change my entire life. You know I only married Ginny because of the pressure from Molly. You also know that I haven't been the happiest man around.

"Well, today, I found my happiness. I found the one person in the world who could make me a complete person. That person is none other than Draco Malfoy."

I paused for a moment, as if expecting them to answer back, then laughed aloud.

"Shocking, yeah? I know I'm a bloke, and he's a bloke, but you have only wanted happiness for me, and finally, after all this time of living for everyone else and ignoring my own well being, I will be happy. I hope you guys approve, but from what I have heard of you two, you'd be alright."

Slowly, I rose to my feet. "Well, that's what I wanted to say. I need to get home now. Thanks for listening to me, and I'll be back soon." Leaning over, I brushed my fingertips across their engraved names. With a last whispered 'I love you', I left the graveyard, feeling lighter than I had in a very long time.

**DPOV**

I Apparated home, landing just outside the Manor gates. My mind was spinning and my stomach was clenching, but not only due to the inevitable vertigo of Apparation - no, Harry Potter was the main reason for my reactions. A small smile was plastered to my face, and I had to work hard to reset it to its usual aloof mask. I strolled up the path to the entrance, where, to my surprise, I found a house elf waiting for me with a worried look on its wide-eyed visage.

"Master, sir, you is to come immediately. Mistress Narcissa is not herself," the creature squeaked out in its high-pitched voice. The happy feeling from seconds ago dissipated like a whiff of smoke in the breeze, and I quickly followed the elf to my Mother's wing.

She was laying on the bed, paler than usual, and her hair a mess of platinum curls on the pillow. Her eyes were closed and her face scrunched up like in pain. Sitting on the bedside, I grabbed her small hand in mine, stroking it softly. She had suffered episodes with regular intervals since the war, but rarely did I see her in such distress.

"Mother, can you hear me? It is I, Draco," I whispered, placing the back of my hand on her damp forehead to check her fever.

Her eyes opened into narrow slits and her lips worked, like she was trying, but failing, to speak. I bent down closer, and caught the slightest whisper from her. "Draco, my boy...," she managed to get out before going slack with exhaustion.

"Niffy, where is Mistress Astoria? Did you not fetch her when the mistress fell ill?" I asked the house elf that stood with wringing hands in the corner.

"Yes, Niffy did, Master. The mistress refused to come. She's very busy with important matters, she says," the elf said, the hand-wringing being turned up another notch.

My vision blurred with rage towards my insufferable wife - important matters? Knitting baby socks and entertaining her friends at tea parties in MY parlor. While her mother-in-law lay alone and ill? That absolutely horrid bint - I had HAD it with her egotistical behaviour. Once I'd gotten Mother settled, she would answer to this!

"Niffy, pack a bag of essentials for Mother. I will take her to St. Mungo's." She was far too ill for me to handle with only the aid of a house elf - she needed to see a healer, Death Eater association be damned.

~oOo~

Upon my return from St. Mungo's - what a nightmare that had been - I sought out my spouse. She better have a satisfactory explanation to her absence. My cloak billowed behind me in an impressive impersonation of my godfather's when I walked down the hallway with determined steps. My footfalls echoed off of the walls with a satisfying, ominous sound. If she was in doubt of what mood I would greet her with, she was even stupider than I'd realised.

I burst open the door to her chambers with unrestrained strength, making it crash against the wall with a loud boom. Freezing in the doorway, I took her in as she sat in front of her boudoir table, brushing her hair with languid strokes. She was clad in her nightgown and dressing gown, getting ready for bed. At my arrival, she looked up, shocked by my brash behaviour.

"Draco, darling - is that a way to intrude upon a lady? I do wish you'd knock before barging in to my rooms, dear." She rose to her feet and walked towards me with seductive steps, failing the effort. "Not that I don't appreciate your visit, sweetheart. It's been far too long." She batted her eyelashes in a sickening attempt to play coy.

"Astoria, take a seat. I have things to discuss with you," I bit out between my clenched teeth, dodging her wandering hands that were trying to unclasp my cloak. Taking a few strides, I grabbed her dressing chair and sat it down next to her canopy bed, overflowing with pillows in pastel colours. The whole room made me sick to my stomach in all its stupid, frilly, lace glory.

Confused, she sat herself on the edge of the bed, trying to grab my hand. I dislodged it none too gently and gave her an icy stare. "Will you just listen for a minute, _wife_?"

She raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow and sat back with folded hands, the insincere picture of chastity and innocence. "I came home tonight and found that Mother fell ill tonight. Very ill. I also learned that YOU, my _wife_, my _trusted companion_, her beloved _daughter-_in-law, were too _busy_ to be of her assistance. How do you explain that, _dear_?" I bit out, my face hardened into a stony expression.

Visibly paling, she straightened her posture and widened her eyes innocently. "Mother is ill? I wasn't aware, dear, the house elves..." I cut her off with a look.

"The house elves told me that they informed you, but that you refused to help - claiming that you were...tied up with important matters, as it were..," I explained dryly.

"Clearly, they're lying! I would have been at her side in an instant! You know that, my love!" She pleaded, a desperate edge to her whinging voice.

"The Malfoy house elves can't lie to me, _sweetheart._ They're bound by their master-bond to only speak truth to their Master."

Her only answer was a pathetic whimper as she threw herself into the mound of pillows, burying her head.

I rose from the ridiculous excuse for a chair and straightened my clothes. Running a tired hand through my hair, I felt deflated and disappointed. Mustering the last of my patience, I informed her, "I will not see you or speak to you the next days. I need to think this through. How you've disappointed me, Astoria. Of all people, I thought I could depend on you. My wife. I guess I have some reevaluation to do. I'll summon you when I've cooled my temper and am once again able to set eyes on you without wanting to retch. Goodbye."

I turned on my heel and shut the door behind me with a little more force than necessary. I really needed Harry now. Sighing, I resolved to write him a letter. Maybe, he'd be understanding. Actually, I was quite convinced he would be. The thought lifted my mood slightly, and I made my way to the study. Thank Salazar that Harry had fallenl into my life again.

**HPOV**

When I arrived home, I was surprised to find an empty house. Without taking off my robes, I searched the whole place, not finding Ginny anywhere. Strange. She was usually home before I was.

I got out of my stuffy robes and hung them beside the door, then went into the kitchen for a drink. Once there, a paper on the counter caught my eye. I picked it up and scanned it quickly.

_Harry,_

_I will be late this evening, due to a Cannon staff meeting. I should be home before you usually go to bed._

_Ginny_

Ah, so she had to stay late. Honestly, that was fine by me; I would have peace. Still in my good mood from earlier in the cafe with Draco, I hummed to myself as I walked upstairs to the bedroom. I stripped bare and took a long, luxurious shower, without the fear that Ginny would come into the loo and try to badger me for sex.

The hot water felt divine pelting down on my tired body, and I only got out when it started to cool. I dressed in sleep pants and a soft tee shirt, then went into the library to read. I didn't know how much reading I would do, however; my mind was still occupied with that brilliant kiss from Draco in the cafe, along with our admissions to each other. Merlin, when he said 'yes' and gave me exactly what I had wanted and missed so badly for the past ten years, I was so happy I could have produced the wizarding world's most blinding Patronus.

My book sat open on my lap, neglected, just like I knew it would. The promise of a new beginning with Draco made my heart full like it had never been before. I knew it would be a slow process, but that didn't matter, because Draco and I would be together.

The sharp tapping of a beak against the library window brought me out of my musings and I hurried to open it. It was an owl I didn't recognise. It flew in and perched on my desk, and I took the scroll of parchment from its leg. It continued to sit, looking at me with its head cocked sideways, and I knew then it would be waiting for a reply.

Quickly, I sat at my desk and unrolled the parchment.

_Harry - _

_You're probably surprised that I am writing so soon, but I couldn't help myself._

_When I arrived home this evening, I was informed that my mother was ill. She has had an ongoing condition since the war, and has been having episodes since. When I went into her room, she was deathly pale and looked like she was only hanging on by a thread. Also, she was alone._

_I asked Niffy, my house elf, where my wife - and I use that term very loosely - was while my mother had been suffering, and I was informed that she told Niffy she was busy. _

_After getting Mother secured under the best Healer's care at St. Mungo's, I confronted the bint about what she had done. She told me Niffy was lying, but every wizard and witch know about the master bond. She then proceeded to act like a child, and I left her alone._

_And now, I sit alone in my study, wishing for you. I fear that Mother doesn't have much time left and I don't want to face it alone. Our meeting today was meant to be, obviously. I also wish it were as easy as throwing Astoria out on her arse and moving you in, but I know it's not. Honestly, that pains me. I long for the comfort of your arms, Harry, but a reply from you will have to suffice for now._

_Yours, _

_Draco_

By the time I finished reading the letter, my eyes were wet and my hands were shaking. I wanted, so much, to Apparate to the Manor and comfort Draco like he wished for. My heart was aching with the need. The tenor of his letter was so desperate, for Merlin's sake! The only thing I could do was reply to him as quickly as possible.

Quickly, I pulled parchment out of my desk and wasted no time in putting quill in ink.

**DPOV**

Mother was laying in her hospital bed, looking so small and fragile. The surveillance spell hovered around her like a light blue bubble, making her skin look sickly and cold. If it wasn't for the amplified sound of her heartbeat that the spell conveyed, I would have feared her dead. She was unconscious, still; not responding to any stimuli - not voices, not touch, only pain could make her react slightly. I was deeply concerned.

Sighing, I took a seat in the uncomfortable hospital chair and took her hand in mine. Even if she couldn't feel it, or hear my voice, I still felt marginally better touching her. Whispering, I told her what had transpired since she was admitted.

"I got so furious with Astoria, Mum, I just... She didn't care... Not about you, not about me. She is so selfish, only focusing on the money, her friends and getting a baby. And that is just NOT going to happen - I mean.. Mum, I never told you, but.. I'm not into women... And I met someone... Eh, well, I've actually known him for almost twenty years, but we just recently reconnected... And, well, I am in love with him, so much... I know, I'm married and so is he, but I can't help it.. I need him in my life.. I don't know what to do, Mum...," I trailed off, kissing the back of her limp hand and putting it carefully down on her stomach.

A small sigh escaped her, making me look up to her face. Her eyelids fluttered slightly, like she was dreaming, and a small smile curved her lips. She didn't wake up, though, just moved her head a little and swallowed, before settling down in her deep slumber again. But it was more reaction than she had given in the two weeks she'd spent in here and my heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest.

Healer McKenzie showed up at the doorway the next minute, looking professionally happy.

"Did she wake up, Mr. Malfoy? I felt the surveillance charm reacting, but then it settled back."

"No, she didn't wake, but she did flutter her eyelids and smiled a little. Is that a good sign?" I asked, voice trembling with hope.

"It could very well be, but let's not get our hopes up too much. It could have been an auto-reflex. But it's certainly not bad, if that's what you mean. I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do but wait and see. Good day, Mr. Malfoy." He gave me a parting nod and disappeared. I fell back in my seat, dejected.

Casting a Tempus, I saw it was nearly time to meet Harry for coffee. We'd met up regularly in the same Muggle cafe, out of the eyes of nosy reporters and the wizarding public. Our relationship was growing, developing beyond friendship, even though we'd kept our distance physically since that first, all-consuming kiss. We were both still married, and neither of us wanted to cheat on our wives.

It was bad enough that we were cheating emotionally. Because that was what we were doing - Harry had become my confidante, my emotional rock. He was the first person I thought of when I woke up, and last before I fell asleep. Whether something good or bad happened, he was the one I shared it with, by owl or at our coffee breaks. It was the same for him - he shared his life with me in all things, big and small. And I was falling deeper and deeper for each day that passed.

He was sitting at our usual table, Auror robes open and showing off his plain white tee. Or rather, showing off the muscled chest that it clung to. My mouth watered and I had to swallow convulsively - he was positively delectable, as he sat there with his messed up hair and wire-rim glasses, a slight five o'clock shadow on his jaw. I wanted so badly to run my tongue over that scruff, to hear the raspy sound of it rubbing against my own stubble. His brilliant gaze locked on me and he lit up in a breathtaking smile. Inside, I was swooning, but I kept up my mask, though I could feel my eyes crinkling at the corners in response.

I deliberately ran a hand through my loose hair. I'd let it down when I left the hospital because I knew how mad he was for my hair when it was loose. I could see it in his eyes, even though we hadn't breached the subject of sex or attraction, beyond flirting heavily. It was unspoken between us that we wouldn't venture down that path as long as we were married to someone else. However, that didn't stop me from teasing him when I saw the opportunity, just like he did me with the tightly fitting shirts and open robes.

"Hello, tosser. Wow, you're looking lovely! How are you?" he greeted me when I sat down - he'd taken to calling me all sorts of insulting terms, but with a clearly affectionate undertone. I knew why. He longed so much to use an endearment, but that would be overstepping the thin lines we'd set up for ourselves.

"Good afternoon, you plebeian git. Thank you very much - as do you. Oh, I was just visiting Mother. I don't know - I think she might be progressing. She reacted slightly today, actually. Didn't wake up, but smiled in her sleep." The flirty waitress stepped up and took our orders of the usual. I added a serving of treacle tart and two forks. I needed some sweets to celebrate and what better way than to share with Harry? Even though I would risk not having more than a left-over crumb, the way he worshipped his treacle tart.

"Really? That's great, Draco!" His hand brushed mine on the table, the slightest touch, but enough to convey his emotions. I smiled at him in thanks.

The afternoon flew by with Harry. Sharing tart and talking, drinking buckets of tea and coffee, more talking, brushing feet under the table, talking, talking, talking. I savoured each moment I could spend with him and the way we could talk for hours, or just stay silent together. It never became uncomfortable. It felt like coming home, sitting with him in the middle of a Muggle cafe in London, surrounded by tacky Formica tables and strangers.

**HPOV**

Ginny had started a routine of working late three days out of the week after the first day she worked over, the day I found out Draco's mum was ill. That was a month ago and I was becoming used to it. I did notice, however, that she had become distant, only talking about work and household things. At first I was confused, because we had been friends before anything else, and she had never been like that with me then.

Then, I realised it really didn't matter much. Over the course of the past two months, meeting with Draco twice a week and sending more owls than I ever thought possible, I had fallen in love with him, completely and irrevocably. I was ready, past ready, to move on with my life, to start a new life with Draco.

Of course, Ron and I were still friends, and we shared stuff, met occasionally to watch a Quidditch game on the weekends, and had dinner once in a while. I told him about Ginny's distance, and all he told me was that she was working hard. Of course he would say that. He was her brother, and she worked for his favourite team. Some things about Ron never changed.

Even though I never bought anything from them anymore, I still visited Fred and George from time to time in their shop. It was still doing famously, much to their delight.

Molly and Arthur were as kind as ever, doting on me when Ginny and I went round their place to visit. Usually, there were grandchildren around, whether they were Bill and Fleur's, Percy and Penelope's, or Ron and Hermione's. Every time we went over, Molly would embarrass the hell out of us by asking if we were trying for kids, when were we gonna have kids, and the like. Arthur tried to stop her, but it never failed. She always asked while we were sitting round the table and Ginny and I would blush into our plates.

I liked children, but, with my newfound preference for men, I would never have any. Luckily, I was spared that conversation with Ginny; she let me know from the beginning that with her career, she didn't have a desire for any. I was happy with playing with my nieces and nephews.

When Draco and I could finally be together, as a couple, I knew all the Weasleys would be upset and likely disown me. But, oddly enough, I didn't mind. I had every confidence that my new life would be more than adequate in ensuring my happiness. I'm sure I would miss the Weasleys from time to time, but that couldn't be helped. It was time for me to live.

Then, one Tuesday night after Ginny had come home late and went straight to bed, I owled Draco. It was nothing important; I just wanted to let him know I was thinking of him and missing him, but I never received an answer. I sat up just about all night waiting to hear from him. By the time I dragged my exhausted arse to work, I was beyond worried.

During that day I couldn't concentrate on my duties, and at lunch, Minister Shacklebolt told me to go home and get some rest. I happily obliged.

When I Flooed from my office to the sitting room of Grimmauld Place, I immediately felt that something was wrong. I wasn't alone in the house. I could sense it. Quietly, I removed my cloak and laid it on the sofa, then cocked an ear, listening. There were murmurs coming from upstairs.

I held my wand at the ready and slowly walked up the stairs, making sure to skip the one that always squeaked. When I reached the landing, I stopped and listened again. The noises were coming from the...bedroom?

Raising my wand higher, I crept to the bedroom door, which was slightly ajar. I pushed it open just enough so I could see inside, and the sight that greeted me nearly made me weep in joy and sadness.

There, on _my_ bed, was none other than Dean Thomas, my old friend, wearing nothing but his vivid orange Cannon robes, being enthusiastically ridden by _my_ wife. They were bucking and panting, obviously enjoying themselves, and I leaned against the door frame, waiting. It was the most disgusting sight I had ever seen in my life.

Suddenly, their noises got louder and more urgent, and I had to restrain myself from covering my ears. I was beyond livid, yes, but this was the catalyst I needed to divorce Ginny. Would I miss her? Maybe, but I doubted it. I knew I wouldn't miss her as a wife, but I might as a friend.

With a loud cry from both Ginny and Dean, they finally reached their completion. As they kissed and spoke soft words to each other, I cleared my throat. It was comical, watching the two whip their heads around to look at me. I didn't make any kind of move, just stood there with my arms folded over my chest as they froze with their mouths open. Finally, I decided to get on with it.

"Have a nice fuck?" I asked nonchalantly, and that seemed to bring them out of their shock. Ginny scrambled off of Dean and pulled the sheet up to cover herself. Dean sat up and did the same, then reached for the bedside table, where his wand was.

In a flash, I had my wand leveled at his face, striding towards them. "Don't you dare think about pulling your wand on me, in MY house, after fucking MY WIFE!" I yelled, and he pulled his hand back quickly. "Good boy," I stated. "Don't move, Dean, or I will throw an 'Incarcerous' on you so fast you won't know what bloody hit you."

Ginny was crying softly into her hands, mumbling something about 'sorry', 'distant', and 'need'. I wasn't interested. With a quick flick of my wand, Ginny's possessions started gathering themselves into a big pile into the middle of the room. She cried harder.

"I know I am partly to blame for this, Ginny," I said coldly. "But, you could have tried to talk to me before doing this. Instead, you became distant, and started working late. You weren't working late, though, were you, Ginny? You were with Dean, only God knows where, telling him how I never had sex with you anymore, and I don't love you anymore." I turned to Dean. "You know what? She was right. You know why? Because her Mum practically forced us into marriage. It was what everyone expected to happen. And like the always compliant bloke I am, I married her. Ginny was always a great friend to me, and I thought we would be happy together. We were, for a while, then I came to some realisations."

Slowly, I paced the floor at the foot of the bed, keeping my wand trained on the both of them. They were watching my every move, wide-eyed.

"You see, Ginny, the reason I became distant with you is because I realised I don't fancy women at all. Blokes are more my style these days."

A collective gasp came from the bed and I smiled. Ginny's things were starting to pack themselves in luggage, and items were still drifting through the bedroom door. The house was going to be completely rid of her when all was said and done.

"It wasn't your fault, though, Ginny. It just...happened. After I realised it, I decided that I spent too much time living for everyone else. I saved the whole bloody wizarding world. It's time for me to find my own happiness, to live for myself. So, technically, you helped me by fucking your toy here."

"Listen, mate - "

Going round the end of the bed, I pointed my wand directly in Dean's face.

"Do NOT call me that...EVER!"

Without looking away from Dean, I spat, "Ginny, get dressed. You are leaving with Dean...TONIGHT. Right after I get Shacklebolt here to dissolve our marriage."

Ginny stayed still, crying and pleading. I was having none of it. "NOW!" I yelled, and in my peripheral vision, I saw her leave the bed.

"And you too," I snapped at Dean, but refused to move from my position. Pale and shaking, Dean fumbled around for his clothes, dressing quickly. When all of Ginny's things were packed, I shrunk them and summoned a paper bag to put them in, then shoved the bag into Dean's arms.

"Now, let's go to the sitting room. I have to make a Floo call."

They both just stood there, looking at each other.

"Don't make me fucking Imperius the both of you...GO!"

Quickly, the pair walked out of the room, and I followed closely, grabbing both their wands from the table on the way out. Once in the sitting room, Ginny leaned against Dean, silent tears tracking down her face.

I took some Floo powder and threw it in the fire, calling out for Shacklebolt. He answered immediately and I asked him to please come round my place, bringing an official with him, and that it was urgent. He told me he would be right here, and his head disappeared from the green flames with a pop.

Silently, I paced in front of the fire, while Ginny cried in Dean's arms and he tried to comfort her. I didn't care anymore. I was finally getting what I wanted, which was freedom from her.

When the Minister and Wizengamot official Flooed in from the fireplace, I was startled, but incredibly relieved they didn't take too long. The two men surveyed he scene in front of them, but didn't comment. Instead, Kingsley asked pleasantly, "What can we do for you, Harry?"

"I need to dissolve my marriage with Ginevra Weasley Potter, right away."

Both men's eyes widened, but they didn't ask any questions and I didn't tell. The official just nodded and pulled out his wand.

"You will need to clasp hands briefly," he said, and I visibly cringed.

Dean walked Ginny over to us and placed her slack hand in mine. I noticed it was cold, but I held it firmly.

The official waved his wand over the two of us in an intricate pattern, murmuring what I recognised as the Partitus Matrimonium spell. After about a minute, I felt a tingling all over my body, then noticed a light green light form around us, glowing bright for a second, then fading.

As soon as the last trace of green light was gone, the official made a final move with his wand, and a piece of parchment appeared in his hand. "I just need you two to sign, and you will be legally divorced," he told me in a soft voice.

With a flick of my wrist, I pointed my wand at the parchment and watched my signature appear on the form. It took five full minutes before Dean could coerce Ginny to sign, but she finally did so, with her head up high.

The Wizengamot official handed the parchment to Kingsley, who added his own signature as a witness. Dean folded Ginny back into his arms and I shook first the official's hand, then Shacklebolt's. "Thank you for coming here on such short notice, gentlemen, and for taking care of this matter quickly and privately."

They nodded at the both of us and quickly Flooed back to their destinations. I looked at the fire for a moment before pulling my wedding band off and throwing it in the fire. Gods, but that felt good. Turning back around to face Ginny and Dean, I smiled happily.

"Well, now that that's settled, we aren't married anymore, Ginny, and I'd appreciate it if the two of you would fuck off out of my house."

**DPOV**

The Floo roared green, alerting me that someone was trying to call. I crouched down and flicked my wand to grant access. Healer McKenzie's concerned face showed up and I was instantly worried.

"Mr. Malfoy, I need you to come through as fast as possible. Your Mother's condition has deteriorated severely, and we're afraid we're going to lose her."

"I'll be right through, Healer McKenzie. Thank you for telling me."

The lead in my stomach dropped and I called for Niffy. She appeared with a loud 'crack' and looked at me with her huge, glassy eyes. "Niffy, tell Mistress Astoria that I've gone to the hospital. Mistress Narcissa is getting worse."

I donned my outer cloak and pinched some Floo powder, stepping into the green flames.

Mother was visibly weaker, resting on the white sheets. The blue tinge from the surveillance spell was enhanced by her own sickly pallor, pale lips and sunken cheeks. She looked almost like a living skeleton, she'd gotten so thin. The healers were gathered around her, casting diagnostic spells and summoning potion bottles. Nothing they did seemed to make a difference.

"Draaaaaaco," I heard her faintly whisper, her eyelids opened in the tiniest sliver at my arrival.

I rushed to the bed and grabbed her fragile hand, "Yes Mother, I am here. What do you need?"

"I love you, my boy," she got out, her tongue trying in vain to wet her chapped, thin lips, before she continued, "and no matter what, I want you to be happy. No matter what...," her whisper died out and her eyes closed from the fatigue. She'd used up all her strength to speak with me, and her hand fell limp in mine. I pressed a kiss to it, as was my custom, before placing it on the bed. Leaning in, I kissed her forehead as well, before whispering a final 'I love you, too, Mum."

Her heart was still beating even though she'd fainted again, and I sat down in a chair in the corner, out of the way of the busy healers that were struggling to save her. I was grateful for their efforts, since I felt so small, so helpless. Like a little boy, hearing his parents arguing in the next room. My eyes stung from the tears that threatened to overflow. Drawing my knees to my chest, I buried my head, letting my hair shield my face. I was loathe to show emotion to these strangers, but unable to restrain myself while sitting quite literally on my mother's death bed, I drew my cloak around me to conceal myself from curious gazes.

Silently, I let the tears fall into the thick wool of the cloak, trying in vain to regulate my breathing as not to sob. My chest heaved and my heart was clenching in despair. My mother was dying and there was nothing anyone could do to prevent it.

She had been my champion, my protector, my rock through the war, always working quietly to ensure my safety as best she could - with being married to a Death Eater and with the Dark Lord occupying her house. Her health had suffered, leading us to this moment. Because of me, she had aged beyond her years and contracted magical damages that couldn't be repaired. All because of the foolish actions of a 16 year old boy who should have known better.

Guilt and despair wracked through me. I felt like the lowest of low, an abomination, a failure. The tears kept streaming as I listened to her slowing heartbeat. I sat there, curled in on myself and mentally self-flogging for what seemed like hours. Finally, her heartbeat had slowed so much it only sounded like a whisper in the room, the frequency reduced to once or twice a minute. A warm hand clasped my shoulder and I looked up, disregarding my dishevelled appearance.

Healer McKenzie looked down at me with blue eyes that twinkled in a manner reminding me so much of Dumbledore that a pang shot through my heart at the memory.

"Draco, if you wish to say a final farewell, now is the time. I'm sorry, son. There's nothing more we can do. Just rest assured, she didn't suffer needlessly. We've given her enough pain relievers to ensure that." He patted my shoulder, before helping me up from my awkward position and guiding me to the bed. I wouldn't have been able to make the journey without him on my numb, shaky legs.

I fell to my knees beside her and buried my head in her stomach, like when I was a little boy and Mum could fix anything. If only she had been able to fix herself... but that was a childish wish. Her weak hand found purchase in my hair, and I turned my head towards her face, taking in her last waking moments. She seemed to have revived a little - an unnatural blush tinging her cheeks with two bright pink spots high on her cheekbones. Her eyes were as clear as the summer sky, like they'd been before the war, before the grief and hardship had killed their light. The breaths rasped in her chest and the hand that touched me was chilly.

"Be happy, Draco. Please, be happy... Whatever you do... I love you, dear boy." And after that, nothing but silence.

Her hand fell away from my hair, claw-like with its curled fingers still gripping some strands. Her eyes had closed and a beautiful smile still curled her lips. She looked peaceful.

I stood up, numb and with unseeing eyes. The tears had dried on my cheeks and I just felt...empty.

The healer came up to the bed and pulled the sheet over her head, shooting me a sympathetic glance. I couldn't meet his eyes. With automatic movements, I bent down and kissed Mother through the sheet before walking out the door without a word of goodbye. He stopped me in the hall, telling me that they'd contact me about what to do with her body tomorrow. I just nodded dumbly, thinking about how strange it was to be discussing her dead body. I'd never had to deal with things like that, I didn't know how! Death was for old people and war casualties. I guess, in many ways, she was exactly that. A war casualty, ten years after the war had ended.

Still in a haze, I Flooed back to the Manor. I had to tell Astoria what happened and try to make some kind of funeral arrangements. And Harry. I had to tell Harry. He would understand. He would help. I could depend on Harry.

Tumbling out of the fireplace with far from my usual grace, I literally bumped into Astoria, dressed in a travel cloak and with a pile of luggage at her side. It didn't really register with me, before she opened her mouth.

"Ah, Draco, there you are! I trust all is well with Mummy dearest? I have to go now, a little holiday. Blaise was kind enough to invite me to his resort in the Italian alps for a while. This house is just so stuffy and boring, I need a change of scenery. And with your brooding, it's really killing my spirit, you know?" She patted my cheek with a cheery little fake smile on her face, and I couldn't stop myself. I harshly grabbed her upper arm, sure to leave fingerprints in her thin muscles.

"My Mother just died, Astoria. Do you think you could find it in yourself to care, or is the prospect of an extended stay with that philanderer Zabini just too tempting for you?" I hissed, spittle hitting her shocked visage.

"Draco! You're hurting me! Let me go this instant, you brute!" I released her with a snarl, throwing her backwards and causing her to stumble a bit. She huffed and threw her head back, facing me head on.

"I have had enough. I am leaving you, Draco. I couldn't care less about your stupid mother, your stupid Manor, or you! I thought we'd live an exciting life, with parties and social gatherings and splendid holidays, having a couple of children that would look like the perfect mix of our good looks. But, good looks or not, you haven't really lived up to your end of the bargain, _darling_. Have a nice life. Ta-ta."

With one last condescending look, she spelled her luggage to follow her, pinched some Floo powder, and threw it in the fire.

"I'll be in touch about the divorce. Don't contact me."

With those words, she disappeared in the flickering green flames, leaving me shaking in a mixture of sorrow, rage and relief. What the bloody hell just happened?

Niffy popped into existence, startling me with the crack. "Would Master be eating in the dining hall or in his study?"

"I'll take it in the study, Niffy. Mistress Narcissa died this afternoon, and Mistress Astoria left. She is not to come inside the Manor again. If she turns up, call for me. I'll have her access removed from the wards."

Niffy visibly teared up, fat droplets hanging in the rim of her huge eyes. "Niffy is sad to hear about Mistress, Master. Niffy will do as you please. Mistress was always nice to Niffy." Somehow, I knew she was referring to Mother, not Astoria. I patted her head awkwardly to console the faithful creature.

"It's alright, Niffy. Mistress was very fond of you, too." The tear that lingered in the corner of the little elf's eye finally fell, and she disappeared with another loud 'crack'. Ah yes, even the house elves cried over my Mother.

~oOo~

Pushing away my barely touched dinner, I leaned back in my leather chair. I was seated at my mahogany desk, a bottle of Ogden's finest half finished in front of me. After all, there was no one to hold me back anymore. Mother was dead and Astoria had left. Harry was probably at home with his stupid bint of a Weaselette, playing house. Sighing, I downed another two fingers of Firewhiskey, wincing at the burn. At least that made me feel something. All my emotions seemed dull, remote, like they belonged to someone else. I couldn't even cry. I just felt empty.

Continuing to drink myself into a stupor, I talked out loud to the portrait of Snape, my godfather, that hung on the wall opposite the desk, while gesturing sloppily with my tumbler, the liquid sloshing over the rim when I got too enthusiastic. He answered me indulgently, unlike the Snape persona he'd showed the public, with patience and sympathy. My head was getting fuzzy and I had trouble focusing. Suddenly, I longed so harshly for my Mother that it nearly had me crumbling to the floor.

Dragging myself up from my chair, I stumbled down the halls to her wing of the Manor. Pausing, I stood before her bedroom door. I hadn't been in here since she was brought to St. Mungo's, and I knew no one else had either. Pushing slightly, the door opened with a creak and the scent of my mother's perfume washed over me.

Daffodils, of course. What else would she had been wearing, besides the flower she was named after? She had been just like them, too. Slender and fair-headed, but with an innate strength, like the flowers that fought their way through the snow and frozen dirt just to show their delicate beauty to the world at the very first touch of springtime.

Feeling sentimental and beyond drunk, I made my way into her rooms. A thin coat of dust covered the flat surfaces, but her bed had been made neatly and the room was tidy. Opening drawers and cupboards, I was surrounded by the effects that my mother had held dearest. Her silver brush and comb set, her jewelry box, her silk scarves that she'd gotten from my Father. Every little thing held so many memories, so much of her essence. It overwhelmed me - the feelings that had been so numb just minutes ago washed over me and the tears started trickling down my cheeks.

Finally, I stumbled upon her wand. It laid on her bedside table, ready to be grabbed the minute she woke up, just waiting for the hand that would never again wield it. Hawthorne and ten inches like my own, but with a core of dragon heartstring instead of the unicorn hair that was in mine. No one would ever use it again; it would be encased in the ancestry glass box in the portrait gallery along with every other wand that had belonged to a deceased Malfoy.

The realisation of that was the final straw, making my knees buckle under me. I kneeled at the bedside, gripping the wand between my fingers, stroking it gently. So much of her felt encased in the living, magical wood. I knew it was only imaginative, but still...she had always carried this wand, save the brief period when I'd borrowed it, while Harry had held mine captive. The fact that I'd been privileged enough to borrow it made me feel even more connected to her through it.

Heaving, I buried my head in her sheets, inhaling her scent greedily. It made my heart clench painfully, knowing that never again would I rest my head on her chest and draw her in while she comforted me. Wracked with sobs, my body shook and trembled and I cried myself into exhaustion. Slowly, I fell asleep, the tears drying up, but my heart and soul still aching from the loss of my Mum.

~oOo~

I woke some time later, in the middle of the night. My hazy mind only contained one thought as I stirred back to semi-consciousness; Harry. I hadn't told Harry what happened and I needed him so badly right now. My broken heart screamed for him - his comfort and understanding. He had lost so many in his life, not least his parents, even though he couldn't remember them. All of his father figures had been taken from him...Sirius, Dumbledore, Remus. If anyone understood the pain, it would be him.

Still drunk, I waddled down the hallways to my study, where I grabbed the almost empty bottle of Firewhiskey and downed the rest in one long swallow. I haphazardly closed the clasp on my cloak and Flooed directly to Grimmauld Place. Harry had told me that he'd opened the wards for me should I ever need it. And boy, did I need it tonight.

**HPOV**

Jerking awake, I grabbed my wand and looked everywhere for the crashing noise that had woken me. I hadn't been sleeping well anyway, on the sofa in the sitting room. I couldn't go back into that bedroom.

Once I had cleared my fuzzy vision and pushed my glasses on, I saw a huddled form in front of the fire. A very _familiar_ form. Unruly blond hair fell loosely over shoulders and down the figure's back, and it suddenly occured to me: _Draco._

Bolting off the sofa, I dropped my wand and rushed over, falling on my knees beside him. "Draco? Look at me. What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

My hands flitted over his shoulders and back, wanting to comfort but afraid to hurt him more if he was injured. Slowly, he raised himself to a sitting position and I finally saw his face. He had cheeks flushed from drink, swollen, red eyes, and the most forlorn expression I had ever seen.

"Draco?" I whispered.

As soon as his name left my lips, Draco threw his arms around my neck, nearly knocking us both backwards on the floor. He was sobbing uncontrollably into my neck and I smoothed my hands over his back, holding him close. He was so upset and I felt a bit helpless, not knowing why. I had an idea, though.

Sitting on my arse on the floor, I pulled Draco to sit across my lap and smoothed his hair away from his face. "Shh, love, I've got you now," I crooned. "Shhh..."

"Harry...Mum..." he gasped, and I knew then my hunch was correct. Narcissa had passed. My heart was suddenly filled with so much sympathy for the man in my arms. Even though I didn't know my own Mum, I knew exactly how he felt. His hurt had to be tenfold more than mine ever had, with the close relationship they had. Merlin, my heart ached for him. I wanted to take his pain and grief and banish it away so he didn't have to endure it.

"Oh, Draco," I whispered, tightening my hold around him. His hands were gripping my shirt in a death grip, as if he were to let go, I wouldn't be here. As if I would be anywhere else.

Silently, slowly, I held Draco as he cried out his grief and pain. I didn't care that his hair was messy and clinging to his tear stained cheeks. It didn't matter that he reeked of Firewhiskey and was piss drunk. My Draco needed me and I'd be damned if I wasn't here for him, for his every wish or need. I loved him so much.

I don't know how much time passed before Draco's crying finally turned to sniffles and occasional hiccups. My shirt was soaked with his tears, but I didn't mind in the least. His hair had fallen down, hiding his face from me, and I tucked it gently behind his ear.

"Draco?" I asked tentatively. "Are you alright, love?"

Draco used what seemed to be the last of his energy to look up at me. "I will be, Harry," he said thickly, "but right now, I feel rather sick."

I had to admit, his usual alabaster skin had turned a light shade of grey. Quickly, I reached for my wand on the floor behind me and conjured a bucket. Draco immediately bent over it and began to retch. Silently, I held the silk of his hair back against the nape of his neck while rubbing his back with my free hand. By the time he was finished, he was crying softly again.

Once I was sure he was done, I spelled the sick away and pulled him back against me. He shuddered out a sigh.

"I'm so so sorry, Draco," I told him in a near whisper.

"I'm so tired," Draco whispered, and I held him to me while I stood. Laying him on the sofa with his head resting on the pillow I was using, I helped him out of his robes and shoes, then covered him with the blanket laid over the backrest. Finally, I sat the bucket beside him, in case he needed to be sick again.

Taking a throw pillow off the couch by Draco's feet, I sat it on the floor next to the bucket and sat down. There was no way I was leaving Draco's side. Once comfortable, I reached over and stroked Draco's hair away from his face. He murmured a 'thank you', then his breaths started to even out in what I hoped would be a peaceful, dreamless sleep. After a while, the cadence of his breathing lulled me to sleep as well.

~oOo~

When I opened my eyes, the first thing I was aware of, besides the horrible kink in my neck, was whistling. I sat up and stretched my sore body, evidence of sleeping in such a position, yawned, then rose to see what was going on.

Following the cheerful noise, I arrived at the kitchen and was taken aback by what I saw. Draco was fiddling with the kettle on the stove, clearly in the process of making tea. He looked completely different from the night before: his clothes looked clean and pressed, his hair had been brushed back and was once again in the serpent clasp. The only evidence I could see from the night before was a slight swelling around his eyes.

Smiling to myself at his seemingly good mood, I said, "Morning, Draco."

He jumped, startled, then returned my smile. "Morning. It seems we need to have a chat this morning."

"We do," I agreed, moving to sit at the table. We were silent while Draco readied our coffee and tea; it seemed to have become some sort of symbol for us. Once he was seated and we were preparing our drinks, I saw Draco's eyes widen as he noticed my wedding ring was gone.

"Harry?" he asked, while blowing gently on his tea. "What happened to your ring? And, more importantly, where is Ginny?"

Everything that happened the previous day flooded my mind, and I gave Draco a slight smile. "Oh, yes. That's quite a story. Night before last, I was worried because you didn't return my owl, and I stayed up all night."

Draco looked slightly ashamed at that, but I waved it off.

"No matter now, love. I know why. Anyway, the next morning, I went to work and Shacklebolt made me leave at noon, I was so tired."

"When I got here," I continued, "I found something very interesting. Ginny was home, in bed, shagging the hell out of Dean Thomas."

Draco's eyes went wide, and he almost choked on his tea.

"Yes, I'm speaking the truth," I smiled. "So, I packed everything of Ginny's, forced her and Dean into the sitting room, and Flooed Shacklebolt, along with a warlock from the Wizengamot. As soon as they arrived, I had the warlock perform the dissolving marriage spell. Then, Ginny and I signed the document, along with Shacklebolt as witness, and I sent her off with Dean. I threw my ring in the fire, happy to get rid of the rubbish, then reset the wards of the house and changed my Floo settings."

Draco sat looking at me in disbelief. His brows were touching his hairline and I couldn't help my small smile.

"So," he commented while schooling his features, "you are a single man."

Nodding, I smiled and reached across the table to stroke the back of his hand with my fingertip.

"Yes, love, I am."

He smiled softly, his cheeks tinting a delicious light pink. "Well, as it so happens, since yesterday evening, so am I."

**DPOV**

Harry looked stunned, his mouth gaping open like a fish.

"Close your mouth, dear, you are likely to catch flies this way," I snarked, sipping daintily of my tea.

With an audible 'snap', his mouth shut and he gave me an inquisitive look.

"As I said, I'm single now as well. Astoria packed her bags and went to Italy, to be with Blaise Zabini. We didn't exactly part amicably, I must say, but at least I'm rid of the bint now. We aren't formally divorced yet, but I will require that of her as soon as possible. For today, though, I have a funeral to arrange," I sighed, grabbing his hand that had stayed on the table between us.

He gave mine a squeeze in return.

"Will you tell me about it, Draco? Did she pass peacefully?" he asked softly, rubbing my knuckles with his thumb.

I spent the rest of the morning telling Harry about the events of the previous afternoon, leaning against him in the sitting room sofa. He was seated in the corner, one long leg spread along the backrest, with my back resting on his chest. One of his hands was threaded with mine, while the other played with the strands of my hair that tumbled down my back. He had such an obsession with my hair, sniffing it, combing it with his long fingers, mussing it it had been anybody else, I would have been furious, but with Harry, it just felt comforting.

He murmured consoling words in my ear when I paused in my tale, and at one point wiped the tears from my cheeks when they spilled over. We hadn't kissed at all - this was not the time for that. This was a time of comfort and support, friendship and burgeoning physical attraction; the heat would come later, once our lives had settled from the worst stress.

At one point, my talking drifted towards funeral arrangements. I was at such a loss for what to do, never having buried a loved one before. I had to let Father know as well - that he was now a widower. My head started to spin with all the things I had to get straightened. Harry shushed me, kissed my forehead and got up from the couch. Fetching a piece of parchment and a quill from a drawer, he quickly composed a note.

"Who are you writing?" I inquired, curiously.

"Molly Weasley. I am sure she heard Ginny's side of the story, but I doubt she'll be mad enough not to answer me on this," he murmured, while signing the scrap and opening a window, whistling for his owl.

"What? Why are you writing her, now?" I asked, upset that he'd think to contact his former mother-in-law at a time like this.

"Because she's the most warmhearted and efficient woman I know, and, she's had to bury more loved ones than anyone. She's also a pureblood, knowledgeable of traditions and ceremony that I'm not. She'll be able to advise on this more reliably than any undertaker," he answered, grabbing my cheeks in his warm palms. Pressing another kiss to my forehead, he stood up and grabbed my hand to haul me off of the sofa. "Come on, love, we need to get some food into you. Let's go to the cafe."

~oOo~

When we returned from the cafe, Harry's owl was waiting, perched on the railing outside his front door. A response from Molly Weasley was tied to its leg, and Harry murmured 'thank Merlin it's not a Howler', before untying it. I could only agree - Molly Weasley's Howlers had been famous at Hogwarts, formidable in their wrathful glory. The twins had had more than a few during their school years.

Once inside, he let me read the missive.

_Dear Harry,_

_Ginny explained, quite truthfully, I'm sure, what had happened between you. I cannot say I'm not surprised, because I am. I am also saddened tremendously by losing you as my son-in-law. I've always regarded you my son, and will continue to do so, if you'll allow it. People change, relationships evolve or dissolve, but we all still love you, regardless of marriage or not._

_Now, for your questions about the funeral traditions; you have me quite concerned! In your letter, you do not mention who has passed, and I can't imagine who it could be that is so close to you, without us realising who it might be. However, I will gladly be of assistance. It is quite a comprehensive affair, so if you'll lower your wards to let me through, it will be better solved in person. Please, Firecall me as soon as you read this, and I'll do my best to help you._

_Sincerely, _

_Molly W._

I looked at Harry with astonishment written all over my face. She agreed to help? With that loving tone in her letter, I suddenly realised why Harry loved her and the rest of the Weasleys so much. They were his family in lieu of his own. They took him in, loved him and cared for him in a way he'd never had growing up. Hugging him, I whispered into his neck, a soft 'alright, let her through', and steeled myself for facing Mrs. Weasley. This would be a first - a Malfoy asking a Weasley for help.

**HPOV**

Going to the fireplace, I took a pinch of Floo powder and threw it in. As soon as the flames blazed green, I stuck my head in and called for the Burrow. Molly was sitting by the fire looking anxious, but as soon as I called her, she gave me a relieved smile.

"Harry, dear! There you are! I was worried you wouldn't call."

Smiling, I replied, "Give me just a minute and I will have the wards set so you can come through. I only have to ask one request."

"Yes?"

"Er...when you see who needs help, please don't jump to the wrong conclusion, and give this person the benefit of the doubt. He is really hurting right now."

Molly looked surprised for a moment, then her expression softened. "Of course, dear."

"Thank you. As soon as I bring my head out of the fire, I'll set it so you can come through. We'll be expecting you."

At Molly's nod, I pulled back from the fireplace, ran my hand through my hair to get rid of any soot, and used my wand to change the wards. It was only a moment after that Molly was entering my sitting room. She brushed herself off, then smiled at me before pulling me to her in a warm hug.

"It's good to see you," she said quietly, and I nodded at her.

"You too, Molly."

"So, where is this person I'm supposed to help?" she asked kindly, a smile wrinkling the corners of her eyes.

"Here," Draco said softly, and I watched Molly look over Draco. He was standing next to the sofa, his hands clasped behind his back, looking toward the floor. He was twisting his hands nervously, and I wanted to comfort him and tell him he had nothing to worry about, but I was afraid for poor Molly's heart if she saw me give Draco affection.

Molly's eyes narrowed for a moment as she studied Draco. The more she looked at him, however, her eyes softened and she looked remorseful. Was it too good to be true that maybe Molly could accept Draco?

"Evening, Mr. Malfoy," she said quietly, startling Draco, and he raised his eyes to meet hers. Nothing else was said for a full minute, and it was driving me mad.

"I'm sorry for your loss," she told Draco, softly but sincerely. I could see his eyes shimmering with unshed tears once again, and he nodded at her.

"Thank you."

Molly walked over to Draco and motioned for him to sit on the sofa with her. He complied, still looking nervous, but Molly seemed to be completely relaxed.

"Who has passed, dear?" she asked, and Draco winced slightly. I knew he didn't want to have to have this conversation.

"M - my mother," he stammered. He was losing his composure already, and I couldn't stand it. Molly be damned, he needed my comfort and I would give it. I walked to the sofa and sat next to Draco, placing a comforting hand on his. He smiled briefly at me, and Molly raised her brows, but said nothing about our interaction.

"You poor, poor dear," she crooned, and fished in her bag for a tissue, which she handed to Draco. Surprised, he took it and mumbled his thanks.

"Let's get down to business, shall we?" she asked. "The funeral depends on what you and your mother would have liked. Did she want to have something grand or private?"

Draco looked as if he was thinking hard for a moment, then answered, "Private, I believe. On the Manor grounds. She would have wanted to be out of the spotlight."

Molly nodded and took out a quill and parchment, making notes on what he wanted done. I sat with my mouth shut, in awe of how well they were getting on. Maybe the war had changed people more than I realised.

As their planning died down, I asked Molly if I could get her some tea. She nodded and I went into the kitchen, filled the kettle, and put it on the stove. While my back was turned, a noise from behind startled me, and I turned around, surprised to see Molly there.

"You startled me," I smiled, then continued to prepare the teacups.

"Harry, I want to ask you a question," Molly stated quietly, and I turned around to face her, leaning back against the counter with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Go on, then." I had been waiting for this to come.

"Are you..._with_ Draco Malfoy? Is this why you and Ginny dissolved your marriage?"

"Not just yet, Molly," I answered her. "But after Narcissa's funeral, I plan to be, if he'll have me."

Surprised, she asked, "You're..."

Smiling, I answered, "Gay? A pouf? A shirt-lifter? Yes."

"Then why were you with Ginny in the first place?"

"Because after the war, I did everything I could to make everyone else happy, but myself. You and Ron wanted me to marry Ginny, and she wanted to marry me, so I did, no matter what I felt inside."

Molly looked hurt. "You could have said something."

"No, I couldn't have," I replied, taking the kettle from the stove and pouring water in the cups I had set out. "I grew up with no family, Molly. And you guys took me in, loved me, and were the family I never had. I belonged with you. I didn't want to throw that away. I know it's not just Ginny's fault she was with Dean. If I had been able to...satisfy her the way she needed, maybe she wouldn't have been. However, I happen to like blokes, so I couldn't."

"You should have told her you didn't like girls, Harry," she said sadly.

"And risk losing the only family I ever had? I couldn't. I was a coward in that way."

Molly sighed. "I understand, Harry. This could have been dealt with differently, but I do understand. And, even though you aren't with Ginny anymore, you are still a part of the Weasley family. You always will be."

"Thank you," I told her with a small smile, but I had one more question bothering me. "And what about Draco?"

"I suppose, if you two get together, he will be part of the family as well. Everyone deserves to be happy and loved, Harry dear."

Molly's words elated me more than I thought they would. There really was hope for Draco and me to have a happy future together. I only hoped Draco was willing to try.

**DPOV**

I found myself smothered in the warmest pair of arms I'd ever been wrapped in, pressed tightly against an ample bosom. Initially panicking, I soon relaxed into the motherly embrace of Molly Weasley, however unexpected it was.

We were standing outside the fenced- in family gravesite in the remotest corner of the Manor gardens; myself, Harry, George, Molly and Arthur Weasley, Ron and Hermione Granger-Weasley, Mrs. Zabini - or whatever her name was this year, I'd given up keeping track - Pansy and her parents, and finally, my former in-laws, Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass.

Yes, I said former. Astoria had contacted me two days after Mother's death with a Ministry official in tow, our marriage dissolved in less time than it took to argue at her departure. I wasn't even sad - eight years I'd wasted with her, but now I was finally free. A single man. The relief of tapping my wand on the parchment that made it official was rivalling the relief I'd felt at the Dark Lord's defeat.

Awkwardly, I patted Molly's back and freed myself from her embrace without malice. Giving the congregation a watery smile, I cleared my throat.

"Thank you all for coming. It meant a lot to me and, I'm sure, to my Mother as well. If you will follow me, there will be tea and refreshments served in the dining hall."

Hermione came up to me then, and wrapped me in another unexpected hug. Her bushy hair tickled my nose, but the warmth and friendship she offered with the gesture did not go unnoticed and I returned the hug, though a little stiffly. "I'm so sorry, Draco," she whispered and released me, wiping her eyes with a crumbled tissue.

Harry's hand clasped my shoulder in a silent show of support as the few people came to me, one by one, and offered their condolences. Every one of them lending me their support and care - even George Weasley, who'd hated me all through our school years. I was surprised at the true friendship shown to me from the most unlikely of sources. Pansy hugged me in a stiff embrace. I guess she'd sided with Astoria, riding the coattails of her 'glamorous' single status, but felt obliged to see my Mother off. She and her parents begged off for tea, claiming other engagements, as did the Greengrasses. No surprise there.

That left our small intimate entourage, consisting of Harry, the Weasley clan and myself, sitting awkwardly in the dining hall, sipping tea from bone china cups that seemed far too small, and eating cucumber sandwiches that felt dry and tasteless in my mouth. The room was quiet, the silence only broken by the clink of a cup and saucer, the stirring of a teaspoon, and subdued voices asking someone to pass the sugar or milk.

After the prerequisite amount of tea had been drunk and sandwiches and scones had been eaten, I cleared my throat and once again thanked them all for coming. You could almost sense the sigh of relief that moved through the room, but their goodbye hugs and handshakes were heartfelt enough, in spite of the awkwardness. I guess there's really no way to make a funeral pleasant.

With a final parting hug and sniffle, Hermione was the last to Floo out, leaving Harry and I alone in the front room. I felt absolutely exhausted, both physically and emotionally. This past week had been a whirlwind of events, draining me to the core. When the green flames died out, Harry's hands found purchase on my shoulders, drawing me around to face him. His penetrating green gaze met my tired eyes, and his hand gently unclasped my hair, grabbing my neck. Without a word, he pressed his lips softly against mine chastely, without trying to deepen the kiss.

"Come on, love. Let's get you some food and then, bedtime," he whispered and grabbed my hand.

He bypassed both the dining hall, the study and the parlor, dragging me along the wide marble hallways. "Bedroom?" he simply asked me once we'd passed the study, halfway down 'my' wing of the Manor. I wordlessly pointed at the huge double doors at the end, before he once again dragged me along. Once inside, he grabbed my silk robe from the end of my bed and pointed me towards the adjoining bathroom. "Go soak in the tub for a while, love. I'll have some dinner waiting when you get out," he said softly, sending me off with a little push.

I closed, but didn't lock, the bathroom door after me. Not that a lock would keep Harry Potter out, but it was a clear message to him about the comfort level I had around him. He was welcome in my home, my bedroom, my bathroom - my life. In any and every capacity.

With languid movements, I shed my stuffy, black suit. My favorite, but now it would be forever tainted with the memories of burying my mother. Looking in the full length mirror, I hardly recognised myself. I looked even thinner than usual, almost scrawny, with protruding hipbones and ribs for the counting. My long hair hung limp around my face, and my skin looked grey and lifeless. Red-rimmed eyes looked back at me, the silver dulled to a pewter grey, devoid of its usual sparkle.

With a flick of my wand, I filled the tub with fragrant, soapy water while I brushed my teeth. When the tub was full, I lowered myself into the steaming warmth, feeling my stiff muscles go slack. Finally, I could relax, knowing that all my obligations had been fulfilled, and that I had a wonderful man waiting in the next room. A caring, loving, love-of-my-life, kind of man. A tiny smile curled my lips at the thought.

**HPOV**

While Draco was soaking in the tub, I wandered around his massive kitchen, searching for something to make him for dinner. A small pop informed me that Niffy had entered the kitchen. "How can Niffy help Harry Potter?" she squeaked, blinking her big eyes.

"I need to get some food for Draco," I answered, and Niffy perked up.

"Oh! I is getting Master Draco food!" Niffy exclaimed, and started bustling about.

"Thank you, Niffy. Please prepare a tray for two and bring it up to Draco's bedroom."

"Yes, Harry Potter! Niffy will be quick!"

I wandered out of the kitchen and made my way back up to Draco's bedroom. Once inside, I sat in one of the armchairs near the corner of the large room. My thoughts turned to the events of the day. Narcissa's funeral had been heart-wrenching for me, to see Draco so upset but making sure to keep a stoic face. The guests were lovely and kind, offering their sympathy.

Draco had been a bundle of nerves and grief, and I wanted nothing more than to take it all away from him. He seemed so fragile. Tonight, my plan was only to comfort him and let him grieve his loss.

Standing, I took my wand and transfigured my trousers into red flannel pyjama bottoms, leaving nothing underneath. Of course, I had no intention of doing anything sexual with Draco, I was just more comfortable this way. I stripped out of my shirt just as Draco came out of the bathroom, wearing his robe and dark green silk pyjama bottoms. He gave me a little smile when he saw what I was wearing.

Returning his smile, I walked over to him and untied his robe. "Get settled in bed, love," I told him quietly. "Niffy is preparing a tray of food."

Draco simply nodded and shed his robe, laying it on the bottom of the large bed before slipping under the black duvet and sheets. He propped pillows behind him so he could recline against the headboard. A knock sounded at the door, and I went to answer it. It was Niffy, bearing a tray filled with two bowls of a steaming, creamy soup, bread, fruit, and a bottle of wine with two glasses.

I thanked Niffy and dismissed her, then took the tray in the bedroom, closing the door behind me. Draco looked so worn out as I approached him, and I hoped I could get at least some of the food in him before he fell asleep.

Setting the tray next to Draco on the bed, I walked around and sat cross- legged on top of the duvet. He looked at me warily.

"You have to eat, Draco," I told him softly, and he sighed.

"I'm not hungry."

"I don't care. You have to keep up your strength. I now you're tired and hurting, but if you go off food, you'll just make yourself ill."

He just stared at me. It hurt me, seeing his eyes so dull, and I vowed I would do anything in my power to make them shine again. After a moment, he huffed.

"Fine, you prat. I'll try, but only for you."

"Thank you," I smiled and he shook his head.

We ate in relative silence, and I was pleased to see that Draco had eaten over half of his soup, with bread, before pushing it away. He opened the wine and poured us each a glass, before taking a long drink.

I took the tray and set it on the bedside table, lifted my glass, and settled back against the headboard next to Draco. We were only a couple of inches apart.

"Feeling any better?" I asked him, and he looked at me.

"Some, thank you," he answered, then drained his glass and set it aside. I sat mine, still full, on the table next to the side of the bed I was on. Draco slid himself under the covers and arranged his pillows the way he wanted them, then laid down, facing away from me. I knew he was exhausted and needed sleep, but he looked so small, so alone.

After a few minutes of worrying over what to do, I heard Draco sniffle. Shuffling around, I got under the covers and slid right up behind Draco, wrapping my arm around his waist and kissing his shoulder softly.

"It's alright, Draco love," I whispered. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. Let go."

Suddenly, Draco turned and buried himself against my side. Surprised, I held him close and stroked the silk of his hair as he cried: deep, gut-wrenching cries that nearly tore my heart in two. He was gripping my side tightly, shaking us both and the bed, as he sobbed. Merlin, my heart was breaking. The only thing I could do was hold him, whisper soothing words to him, and just...be there for him.

It seemed like a long time before Draco finally quieted, his sobs receding to sniffles, then silence. Craning my neck, I looked down to see that he was sleeping, his cheeks flushed from crying, and a final tear clinging to his lashes. Settling back comfortably, I continued to stroke his hair and pressed a light kiss on top of his head.

"My poor Draco...I love you," I whispered into the now silent bedroom.

**DPOV**

"My poor Draco...I love you," was the last sounds that penetrated my sleep hazed mind, before sweet oblivion dragged me under. I'd cried myself into exhaustion once more - the difference this time was that I'd been wrapped in the arms of Harry, with his sweet comforting words and small kisses. I'd clung to him like a drowning man, greedily absorbing his warmth and - now I knew - his love.

I awoke at some point in the night, my back damp with the sweat that formed between our skin and the moisture of his exhale. Harry was pressed tightly against me, moulding his body to mine from neck to toes. Wiggling a little, I tried to get a few inches of distance so the cool air of the bedroom could dry my sticky skin, but to no avail. Every millimetre was instantly reclaimed by Harry, who just followed my movements until we were perched on the edge of the bed, precariously close to falling over.

"Harry," I mumbled and pushed back against him to get him to move.

"Hrmph," he grunted, pushing back. Was that? Yes...yes it was. His erection poked my backside, quite insistently. And not a small cock, either. My own prick started to fill at the sensation of it resting in my arse-crack, so very, very close to where I wanted to feel it - soon. His hips slid back and forth a few times and he moaned sleepily, tightening his hold on me. My breathing quickened slightly and I started to feel aroused at his continued rutting and the feel of our sweaty skin sliding against each other.

"Harry, wake up!" I hissed, trying to turn around, but boy, he was strong! I was held in a vise grip, caged under his slightly bulging biceps. His fingers started drawing small circles on my abdomen, scratching the sparse hairs under my navel. My cock strained against the silk of my pyjamas, and a damp spot started to form at the tip. Soft, moist lips trailed the skin of my shoulder to my neck, where he started to suck on my pulse point.

Moaning uncontrollably, I threw my head back a bit to give him better access.

"Harry, oh...," I whispered, getting caught up in sensation.

He let go of my neck with an audible 'pop', whispering, "Oh Merlin, Draco, I'm sorry..."

"No, no, don't you dare apologise, you twit. Keep going," I managed to pant out - his fingers still rubbing my skin, inches from my erect prick. I pushed my arse back into his cock, needing to feel his hardness against me.

"Oh, yes, love...," he moaned at the renewed contact, pressing back and spreading his palms to hold me close. He was raining kisses on my neck, licking and biting slightly in between.

"Touch me, Harry. Please, touch me," I bit out between clenched teeth, not above begging at this point. Willingly, he followed suit, trying to get his fingers into my waistband. The string held it too tightly, though, and he started fumbling to loosen the knot.

"I can't believe that a man as agile and accomplished with a wand as you are, having so much trouble loosening a drawstring," I hissed, impatient for his touch.

He chuckled in my ear and bit the lobe in retaliation, finally getting the knot undone. Instantly, his long fingers trailed around the damp crown of my prick, making me buck and moan. Bloody hell, that felt good. Impatient fingers ran down my length, exploring the softness of the skin. I was panting, my breath coming in short gasps and sighs.

"So responsive," he whispered, trying to kiss my mouth, but our awkward position made it difficult. Groaning at my attempt to rub his cock in my crack, he let go of my length and grabbed the waistband, pulling my bottoms down over my hips. I lifted up, to ease them down, shivering when the cool air hit my overheated flesh.

A little fumbling on his part and finally, I felt his hot prick between my buttocks, nestled in its entire length. Oh Salazar, he was big! I'd never felt another man's 'equipment' before, but this felt considerable bigger than the locker room glances had led me to believe was average. Sticky fluid leaked out and coated our skin, easing the friction as it slid back and forth over my puckered skin. Tingles shot up my spine, making my toes curl and my cock twitch between his fingers.

"Shit, love, oh it feels so good," he gasped in between his attack on my shoulder.

"Uh huh," was all I could get out in my addled state, nodding furiously.

"I don't know what the bloody hell I'm doing, but damn this feels divine...," he whispered, licking the shell of my ear.

"Harryyyyyy," I moaned, bucking against his far too gentle touch, "Please just wank me, alright?" Frustrated, I grabbed his hand and threaded our fingers, grabbing my impatient prick with our joined hands. "Just like you'd do yourself, please?"

He caught on now, starting to stroke me in earnest, twisting his wrist at the down-take and smearing my precome around the flushed head with his palm. I just let my hand follow, increasing the pressure a bit.

"Yes, exactly like that," was the last coherent sentence I managed to get out, before my synapses short-circuited and all that was left of me was a lust-filled, quivering mess, writhing against his body.

Within minutes, our combined pants and groans escalated, until we released with a communal roar. I spurted in long jets, painting our joined hands, my chest, my stomach and the sheets with white, while Harry coated my arse and lower back with his warm come. Fully sated, we both fell limp against each other, heaving for breath. After a few seconds, I turned around to face him, revelling in the blissed out expression on his face in the near darkness. His eyes were half-lidded, but the emerald green had never shone more brightly. A small, content grin spread across his features.

"Bloody hell, that was...," he trailed off, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. I slid mine around his waist and drew him closer, tangling our legs as best I could with our bottoms half way to our knees.

"Amazing, I believe is the word you're looking for," I responded, before grabbing his mouth in a deep, loving kiss.

"And just so you know, Harry. I love you too," I whispered, pressing a small kiss on his nose.

His surprised face made me laugh, and soon we chuckled together, revelling in post-coital bliss and new love.

**HPOV**

When I went back home after being with Draco, Grimmauld Place seemed so empty. However, I decided to not become depressed, and to remove all traces of my previous marriage from my home. I started with the bedroom, shrinking the bed and taking it to the fireplace, where I promptly threw it in the fire. Then, I took every photo I had of the two of us together and burned them as well. Finally, I went through the entire place, changing the decor to something more masculine and more my taste. When I was finished, I felt accomplished and satisfied. To complete the house, I went to Diagon Alley to purchase a new bed.

When the bed was sat in the bedroom, all made up with crisp white sheets and a dark red duvet, I looked upon it proudly. It was the final piece that completed my new life.

Over the next few months I worked, continued my meetings with Draco in what I had come to call 'our' Muggle cafe, and spent quiet nights at home watching Quidditch or reading. In addition to meeting at the cafe with Draco, we dated regularly, going to all manner of places: the opera, a Muggle museum, even going to one another's homes for dinner. We had grown so close, so comfortable with each other.

During those months, I saw changes in Draco, and it made me truly happy. He had put weight back on, making him look even more beautiful and desirable than he already did, and the twinkle had come back into his eyes. We talked regularly about how he was handling his mother's death, and he was doing well. He still missed her, of course, but he was no longer the broken man he had been.

We were good for each other, and even though we were in love, we didn't push each other sexually. Kissing, cuddling, and the occasional wank together were what we mainly shared, and we were content. At least until our most recent date, when Draco blew my mind...literally.

It was just a few days ago; Draco had come over for dinner and to listen to Quidditch with me. I cooked a chicken pie for him, under the careful instruction of Molly, and he stayed in the kitchen with me, teasing me mercilessly, in a great mood. We ate while chatting and laughing, and he praised my cooking. When finished, we took the bottle of wine we were sharing into the sitting room, to sip on while listening to the wireless.

The match was between the Cannons and Harpies, and I was rooting for the Harpies. Draco, playing the Devil's advocate, was cheering for the Cannons and I couldn't help but take the piss out of him for rooting for my ex. He suggested we place a wager on the game, and I readily agreed. When I asked how much, he simply looked at me with a cocked eyebrow and a wicked glint in his eye.

During the game, we sipped our wine, sitting on the sofa, sharing kisses and insulting the Quidditch players. It was a great time. After two hours, the announcer cheerfully relayed the information that the Harpies had caught the Snitch, and I whooped loudly, teasing the hell out of Draco. He took it well, with a saucy smirk, and asked me if I was ready for my prize.

I told him I definitely was, and he shocked the hell out of me by divesting me of my trousers and enthusiastically sucking my cock. It was my first time, and I writhed under his ministrations. I never imagined anything could ever feel so good. His mouth was wet, warm, and perfect. Ginny let me know from the very beginning that she didn't like sucking cock, and that was fine with me. So, my first being from Draco, with his mercury coloured eyes staring up at me and his loose hair brushing my legs and falling over his face, had me coming with such intensity that I thought would surely make me faint.

After, he had kissed me with that perfect mouth, sharing my taste with me, and it was all I could do not to take him, right then.

That was nearly a week ago and our date night was upon us once again.

**DPOV**

By unspoken agreement, we hadn't rushed things. These last few months had been spent slowly developing our relationship; going on dates, visiting each other, owling each other sweet correspondence, flowers and small gifts, not to mention exploring each other physically. We took it slow, both of us being 'virgins' in the sense of male love.

Slowly and steadily, my feelings had grown from initial infatuation, falling in love, to full-fledged love. The forever, kind of love. I had no doubts that Harry and I were destined to be together - I felt an inexplicable bond with him, unparallelled to anything I'd ever experienced before.

Searching through my library, I found the book I'd been looking for. I had skimmed it once, during the wedding preparations when I married Astoria, but dismissed it quickly. I'd never felt any inkling towards bonding eternally with her. This specific book was written with one purpose in mind; betrothal and matrimony. It depicted different spells for different situations, ranging from solidifying a bond between arranged fiancees, to the incredibly rare soul mate bond. It also described the circumstances and signs of the different states, so to speak.

I brought the book into my study to peruse it further; especially the part about soul mates.

"_A soul mate bond is recognised through the tumulus circumstances that surrounds it. Often, it begins with the parties having conflicting emotions about their counterpart, especially if they meet in their childhood years. These emotions may evolve in different directions through adolescence and early adulthood, making the parties confused and ambivalent in their views of each other. At times, the intensity of emotions can be reminiscent of hatred instead of love, but it never fails to show itself in its true form during strong distress or life-threatening situations. If and when the parties manage to meet amicably, there will inevitably form a level of trust and comfort unparallelled by other relationships in the parties' lives. Nothing will be able to divide them; a sure and steady pull shall draw the parties together, no matter the external circumstances. There shall form a connection between them, so strong and resilient to outside forces that they will perish at the thought of separating from each other. A soul mate bond is irreversible, and will last beyond death. Theories state that the souls have bonded in previous lives and recognise each other in their new physical manifestations. Once the mates have consummated their bond, should one party suffer death, the other will shortly follow."_

Astounded, I sat back in my chair, resting the open book in my lap. Soul mates. We were soul mates - I had no doubt. The book could have been written about the relationship between Harry and I, from that very first meeting in Madam Malkin's, through our childhood and teenage years, to now. Eagerly, I picked up the book and continued to study the spells connected with betrothal of soul mates. I had plans to make.

~oOo~

Our next date night was planned to take place here, at the Manor. I'd enlisted the help of Hermione, under a vow of silence. Her and her bushy head flittered around the dining hall, arranging flowers and candles with impatient wand flicks. A romantic table had been set, with a white table cloth, sparkling silverware, crystal glasses and the finest bone china that could be found in the Malfoy cupboards. Niffy, dressed in a pristine white dishtowel, was folding pressed napkins into elaborate shapes, glowing with joy over 'hosting' a proper dinner party, though it was only for two participants.

Nervously, I paced the floor, completely useless and on the verge of fainting.

"Do you think he'll accept, 'Mione?" I couldn't help asking - we'd become close, since I'd apologised for the foolishness of my youth.

"Of course he will. I've never seen anyone more in love than the two of you," she squealed excitedly, nearly rendering me deaf with the tone height. "Now, go shower and dress. You are absolutely useless down here anyway, and Harry will be here in an hour," she said, literally pushing me towards the hallway.

Sighing, I did as she bid me. The hot water streaming over me made me relax marginally, especially once I recalled Harry's expression during that spectacular blowjob last week. Another part of me stiffened up at those internal images and I tugged it, revelling in the tingles the movements sent up my spine. Soon, my bollocks started to tighten and drew closer to my body, preparing to release their load. Having tonight's hopeful activities in mind, I carefully sought out my puckered flesh, probing experimentally with a soap slicked finger. Oh Salazar, that felt exquisite! Sharp tingles mixed with slight pain shot through me, making my cock jerk in my grasp. Halting my wanking, I continued to explore with my fingers, adding another and pumping them roughly in and out. I gasped and jerked, and when my fingertips brushed a certain spot inside me, a wave of arousal of unseen proportions washed over me, dragging me under. Screaming, I climaxed, spurting my seed over the marble tiles of the shower.

Breathing like a race-horse, I rested my forehead against the wall, milking the last droplets out of my limp prick. If only a couple of fingers could make me come like this, what would that gigantic cock of Harry's do to me?

Afterwards, I dressed meticulously in my newest robes. They were a shiny, silver grey, darkening at the hem of both the sleeves and at the bottom. A row of tiny, oxidised silver clasps held it closed. I deliberately left out wearing pants or an undershirt, wanting to feel the slick silk against my skin and granting easier access later - I hoped. Gathering my long hair in the serpent clasp that had taken on so much meaning to me, I checked myself over in the mirror. Well, at least I would go down looking devastatingly handsome.

Niffy popped into my bedroom, announcing that Harry had arrived. My stomach instantly filled with bat-sized butterflies and my throat went dry. Oh Merlin, how I wished he would accept.

**HPOV**

I waited in the sitting room of the Manor for Draco to come in. Our date was going to be here, but I had no idea what was going on. Draco wouldn't tell me - all he said was to dress nice. Looking down at myself, I nervously fingered my velvet, bottle green robes, hoping I looked acceptable.

All thoughts on what I was wearing went right out the window when Draco walked into the room. He was dressed in grey robes, with a high collar and fitted to the waist. His hair was pulled back, held by the silver serpent. Merlin, he looked incredible, like an ethereal being placed right here on Earth.

"Evening, Harry," he smiled, looking me over as he walked to me. He pulled me to him, hugging me close, and kissed me softly.

"Hey, yourself," I grinned. "Wow, Draco. You look...amazing."

Releasing me from our embrace, he looked me over once more and sighed wistfully. "Beautiful," he said, then took my hand.

"For tonight, I have dinner planned first," Draco said, leading me through to the dining room. When I entered, I stopped walking, taken aback by what had been done to the room. The table sparkled in the dim light from the candles that had been placed all around. It was just dinner; why would Draco want it so elaborate? That was one of the many things I loved about Draco, his surprises. I never knew what he was going to do next.

"Please, have a seat," Draco said, gesturing to the chair at my left. Grinning, I sat down as he occupied the chair across from me. Two glasses of chilled wine sat before us, and Draco took his in hand, prompting me to do the same.

"To us, Harry," he said, making me smile fondly.

"I'll drink to that," I replied, and we touched our glasses together before sipping the sweet wine he had chosen. It was Asti...my favourite.

Draco then snapped his fingers once, and Niffy appeared, dressed in a bright white, starched tea towel. She held a tray with two plates on it, and set them graciously before Draco and I. As she retreated, I looked down at the fragrant food. It was steak, potatoes, and vegetables, with Yorkshire pudding on the side. It looked and smelled delicious.

Draco picked up his fork and waved it at me. "Bon appetit, Harry," he said with a big smile, and we tucked into our food.

The conversation flowed easily between us while we ate and sipped our our plates had been cleared, Draco snapped his fingers again. Niffy came in with a large tray and took our plates, replacing them with small saucers of treacle tart.

I ate slowly, savoring the tart, and at one point, I took a bit on my fork and offered it to Draco. Smiling, he leaned over and took the bite from my fork, looking into my eyes with his dark grey ones.

My breath caught in my throat at the look in his eyes, and I grinned stupidly. He was so sexy!

When we finished with our pudding, Draco summoned Niffy once more, to take the plates and refill our glasses. Full, sated, and extremely happy, I sat back in my chair to enjoy my wine, waiting to see what Draco had planned next.

"Would you like to sit in the study with me, so we can get more comfortable while we finish our wine?" Draco asked with a gorgeous smile, and I returned it, nodding.

Standing with my glass, I followed Draco into his study. The fire was roaring comfortably, bathing the room in a nice glow, and Draco and I settled ourselves in the two chairs there. I noticed that he kept turning his glass in his hands, and I wondered what in Merlin's name had him suddenly nervous. I hoped he wasn't bringing me in there to give me bad news. Suddenly, I was worried. There could be no other explanation. The dressing up, my favourites for dinner, the wine...

Shit! Draco _did_ have something to tell me! From the way it was looking, it was bad. Very bad. I felt my palms begin to sweat as I tried to control my emotions, wishing he would go ahead and tell me he wanted to end our relationship. What else could it be, if not that?

**DPOV**

My nerves were building all throughout dinner, but certainly peaked once we were settled, each in a wing-backed chair in the study. Harry looked delectable in his dress robes, the bottle green making his eyes shine clearer and greener than usual.

I kept fiddling with my glass, trying to find a way to open this conversation. Oh Merlin, I hoped he would accept and not laugh at me. I knew that he loved me - he'd told me several times - and I certainly loved him. But who was to say that he was ready for a new marriage? He had just recently broken off a decade old relationship, only having a few months to himself. He was still adjusting to living alone, building a new life. Luckily, his new life included me, but still.

Marriage was a huge step, especially for a gay couple that still were in the experimental stages. Maybe I should just call it off - he'd never know. For all he knew, this was just a date; a nice dinner and cozy evening together with his boyfriend. I gave him a thin smile, conflict warring inside me. I wished nothing more than to have him for a spouse, to say the incantation over our joined hands that would etch the image of a pair of rings on our skin. A permanent mark in lieu of actual rings, but much more significant.

I pulled a big swig of the sweet wine - far too sweet for my taste, but it was Harry's favourite, sweet tooth that he had. Grimacing, I emptied the glass and went to the side table to exchange it with a tumbler of Firewhiskey. I needed some liquid courage if I was to go through with this.

"Draco?" Harry asked, almost meekly, a far cry from his usual confident, commanding voice.

I whipped around to see what had him so forlorn, "Yes?"

"Can you just.. get it over with, please?" he asked, not meeting my eyes, but keeping his gaze fixed on the glass in his hands.

What did he mean? Had he suspected? Or maybe Hermione had let it slip? Oh no, the way he refused to meet my eyes, the somber tone of his voice - he was going to refuse me! Swallowing thickly, I responded.

"Get what over with, Harry? What are you saying?" My hands were trembling, sloshing the liquid in my glass against the sides.

"Breaking up with me, Draco. I realise that I'm not the greatest catch - always in the spotlight, working a ridiculous amount of hours... I don't blame you, if you've decided that I'm not what you want after all. I'll always love you and miss you, but I won't keep you bound to me if you want something else." His voice wavered and broke on the final word, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

Almost throwing the glass on the floor, I rushed over and knelt before him, sagging in the huge chair. I grabbed his hand in both of mine in a crushing grip, trying to catch his eyes.

"Harry, no no no, Harry, no - not that - NEVER that! I love you! I can't live without you!" His head slowly straightened from its bowed position and he finally met my gaze. A watery smile spread slowly on his lips and I returned it, catching the stray tear with my thumb.

"Then what has you so jittery, Draco? You're not acting yourself and that scares me," he whispered, smiling through tears when I sucked the drop off my finger.

"Oh, I've really bollocksed this up, haven't I? I chuckled.

A frown formed on his forehead and I smoothed it out with a gentle finger.

"Well, since I'm already down here, I might as well do what I planned," I grinned, lifting one knee so I was perched on one and had our hands resting on the lifted one.

"Harry Potter. Will you be my all? I am nothing without you. Will you share your life, your smiles, your tears and your heart with me, from now on to eternity? I love you more than anything, and I never want to see a day where you aren't in my life. Please, by my husband?" My voice was trembling and my eyes teared up, making me blink furiously as to not miss a single one of the hundreds of expressions that flittered over his face at my words.

"Oh, Draco, yes! Of course I will. I love you, so much. Yes, yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" The tears were once again trailing down his cheeks, but this time for joy, not sorrow.

I straightened from my seat, still sitting perched on my knees between his spread thighs, and laid a soft, chaste kiss on his mouth.

"Thank you, my heart." My heart was bursting in my chest, overflowing with joy that this man, this amazing, wonderful, fool-hearted, silly, ill-mannered, but oh so charming man, was mine.

**HPOV**

Unable to contain myself, I caught Draco's face between my hands and gazed at the perfection I held. He didn't realise that he had just made me the happiest bloke in the entire wizarding world. He was all I ever wanted, and now, I would have him. Forever.

Leaning in, I captured his lips with mine, slowly and sensuously showing him without words how much I loved him. He raised a hand and slid it around the back of my neck, holding me to him so he could slip his tongue into my mouth. I leaned into him, moving my hands from his face to his shoulders, gripping them tightly. He made a soft noise into my mouth, and I broke our kiss just long enough to pull him up so he was straddling my lap.

"Draco..." I breathed, pulling him back to me so I could continue kissing him. If I had my way, I was nowhere near finished with him yet.

We kissed, over and over, some slow and sensual, others hard and needy. I wanted him so much. I wanted to have him in every way two people could have each other, and the desire coursing through my body was making me lightheaded.

Panting, Draco kissed along my jaw and ear to my neck, while wrapping his arms around me tightly. "Harry," he whimpered. "I want you to make love to me."

Hearing those words fall from his lips caused a fire to stir deep in my body. And after all, who was I to deny my soon-to-be husband?

Startling Draco, I stood with him in my arms, and, turning on the spot, I Apparated us.

We landed in the middle of Draco's bed, with him still straddling me, and we fell backwards. Draco laughed loudly, smiling hugely, and before I could pull him back to me for another kiss, he looked around the room.

"What the bloody hell...?" he asked in surprise.

Sitting up, I looked around Draco's room as well. Candles were sat on every available surface, glowing brightly in the dim light. The bed linens had been changed to a deep green silk. Smirking, Draco asked, "Harry, did you?"

"Of course not," I answered. "I thought you were going to break up with me, remember?"

Chuckling, Draco nodded. "No matter," he said, pushing me back onto the bed. "We can play detective later. Right now, I believe we have business to attend to."

Smiling, I raised my head off the bed to kiss Draco. He responded enthusiastically, and as we became more aroused, his hand fumbled with the clasp on my robes. His nimble fingers had it open easily, and he started on the buttons of my shirt.

I sat up, licking, kissing, and biting his supple neck while he divested me of my shirt and robes. Without removing my mouth from the sweet skin of his neck, I shrugged out of them and tossed them somewhere off to the side. He wasted no time in dipping his head and licking along one of my collarbones, making me gasp and throw my head back.

"Draco!" I gasped, and he pushed me back down onto the bed, kissing down my stomach as he worked on getting me out of my trousers and pants. When I was completely bare, lying in the middle of Draco's bed, crazy with desire, I saw the most glorious sight I had ever beheld.

Draco, with his hair mussed and falling out of the clasp, stood on the floor next to me and wordlessly began to undo the clasps on the front of his robes. As they loosened and started hanging from his shoulders, my breathing escalated and my heart began pounding. Every inch of pale skin that was slowly bared for me to feast my eyes on made me want him so much more.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of sweet torture, Draco's robes fell to the floor and he was gloriously naked before me. I ran my eyes over every inch of his incredible body, and he raised his toned arms to his head. The silver serpent fell to the floor and Draco shook his head. The silk strands of his platinum blond hair tumbled down his back and over one shoulder, covering part of his face.

I could take it no longer. Reaching out, I took his hand and pulled him over onto the bed with me, burying my hands in his hair and snogging him hard. He moulded his body to mine and rocked his hips against me. It was the first time our pricks had ever come in contact with each other, and I had to concentrate on not coming then and there.

As we kissed, our hands traced every available space on the other's body, never getting enough. Our mouths followed our hands, sucking, kissing, and tasting. We were rolling around on the bed, taking turns dominating each other, the only sounds in the room our harsh breaths and soft cries of passion.

Finally, Draco brushed his lips along my ear. "Please...Harry...take me now."

"Yes," I breathed into his hair, and rolled him over gently, purposely slowing our movements.

As I looked down at Draco, I took a moment to savour his beauty. His hair was fanned out, striking against the dark pillows, his eyes molten pewter. He had two spots of color high on his cheeks, and his chest was heaving with his laboured breaths. Leaning down, I kissed his swollen, parted lips while taking my wand off of his bedside table. I whispered a spell into his mouth while tapping him with my wand, and he gasped, then kissed me in earnest.

"Yes, Harry...please..." he moaned lightly, and I tapped myself as well, slicking my cock, before dropping my wand back on the table.

Slowly, I rose up on my knees and lifted Draco's legs so his feet were propped on the sheets. I leaned down and kissed each of his thighs before settling myself between them, balancing on one hand while I took hold of my prick and rubbed it against his waiting hole. His hips jerked as he cried out softly, reaching for me.

"You are so beautiful, my Draco, and I love you," I whispered and then carefully, slowly, started to push into him. He gasped, arching his back, and I leaned down, kissing him slowly and with passion. Every sense in my body was alive and humming as I inched my way inside my love.

Draco was panting against my mouth, trying to get used to the feeling, and I soothed him with gentle kisses and soft words. His short nails were biting into the skin on my shoulders, desperately clinging to me through the initial pain.

"Just a bit more, love..." I whispered, and he nodded quickly.

Finally, I was completely inside Draco, and I stared into his eyes, silently asking if he was alright.

"I need...a minute..." he panted, and I rested my weight on my elbows so I could brush his damp hair back from his face.

"Take your time, love. I'm not going anywhere." Summoning all of my willpower, I stayed still inside his tight, slick heat. He felt amazing, every nerve ending was screaming at me to thrust, but I refused to hurt him.

While Draco slowly adjusted to the feeling of me being inside him, I peppered his face with kisses, murmuring how beautiful he was and how much I loved him.

After a few moments, Draco began to relax, and I sighed with relief. "I'm alright, Harry...please..."

Slowly, so as not to hurt him, I pulled back and rocked gently back into him. He sighed and I whimpered. He was so warm, so tight, cradling my cock perfectly. Everything about Draco Malfoy was perfect, and the feeling of finally being inside my one true love made me dizzy with desire.

I had to fight to move slowly, but I managed, setting a slow, steady pace. Draco was completely relaxed now, trailing his hands up and down my back while uttering an occasional soft moan.

It wasn't long until Draco started to lift his hips against mine, seeking more.

"Harry," he panted, "I need...want...harder, please..."

Music to my ears. Shifting back for a moment, I hooked my arms under his legs and pushed them up close to his body, allowing myself to penetrate him deeper. At my first thrust in that position, he clutched my back, groaning long and loud.

"Harder, Harry...take me..make me yours..."

I quickened my pace, driving into him in long, hard strokes. His cries and moans got louder, and his hair was sticking to his face and shoulders in damp tangles. Sweat dripped from my chin onto his neck, and he cried out.

"Gods, Harry! Yes! More!"

"Feels...fucking...good..." I panted out between my loud moans of pleasure, and Draco started making a keening noise in the back of his throat. He was getting close, and I was almost there.

"Harry...fuck!" Draco cried loudly as he raked his nails down my back, and I felt warm come hit my chest as Draco couldn't hold on any longer. His come, combined with the noises he was making, the clenching of his arse around my cock, and the look on his perfect face as he shook beneath me, pushed me over the edge and two hard thrusts later, I was coming.

Burying my face in his neck, I moaned and panted Draco's name, shaking violently throughout my release. When I was spent, I stayed still, relishing in the moment of still being inside him. Lazily, I kissed all along his shoulder and neck, waiting for him to calm down. He was breathing hard, hands on the back of my neck, tangling his fingers in my hair. I swear to Merlin, I could have stayed like that forever.

After a few minutes, I moved my hips slightly, allowing my spent prick to slip out of him. I could feel come trickling over the head of my cock, and I raised my head to look at Draco. He stared at me through heavy lidded silver eyes, smiling at me softly.

"I love you, Draco Malfoy," I smiled back at him, and pressed gentle kisses on his still smiling mouth.

**DPOV**

Feeling more satisfied than ever before, I revelled in the feel of Harry above me, his cock slowly softening inside me and the trickle of his seed running down my crack. He was so beautiful in all his mussed up, freshly fucked glory, with his hair even wilder than usual, going in every which direction and his eyes shining in wonder and love.

"I love you more than life, Harry Potter. I'm so happy you're mine," I returned his kisses, softly exploring without the burning need from before. With a wave of his hand and a low, murmured spell, the messes on the bed and between us disappeared, causing a shiver to run through me at the sudden chill.

Turning on our sides, we lay facing each other, kissing and caressing softly for a long time, whispering our confessions of love and devotion. We were in no rush - though, I did want to show him the book I'd found and ask him to share the bonding spell, to make us truly one.

"Harry, I have something to show you. Please, don't think I've lost my marbles, alright?" I murmured in between pecks.

"Hmmm, what is it? And I know you've lost them, no need to think it," he smiled against my lips. Cheeky brat.

"Bastard," I said and bit his lip a little harshly in retaliation.

"Ouch! Well, you'd have to be a little crazy to fall in love with me, do't you?" He grinned, shining eyes stunning me for a second. He looked so unbelievably happy - just like I felt.

"You've got a point," I teased, while untangling my legs and arms from his.

"Where are you going? Come back here!" he whinged, protesting my leaving, "Oh, and I can't be a bastard - my parents were married!" His pathetic attempt at a protest was ruined by his chuckles.

"I'm fetching what I wanted to show you, Mr. Obvious. Keep your pants on..."

"I can't - I'm not wearing any!" He laughed, stretching like a cat between the green silk sheets.

"Oh, you aren't, are you? I'll have to think of a way to take advantage of that...," I trailed off, searching the table for the book. My arse was tender, but in a good way, like I'd been claimed. Sashaying my hips, I returned to the bed, only to see Harry trying to hold back his laughter.

"What is so funny?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, while I climbed back in bed, book in hand.

"You! Swaying your hips and trying to act all coy - it just made your dick sway like an elephant trunk!" he burst out, snickering and red-faced.

"Watch your mouth, or I'll stuff it for you." I bent down and took his nipple between my teeth, nipping not too gently.

"Ow! You are violent! I might have to restrain you if you keep that up! I know some handy spells for that - I am an auror, you know?" Taking my head in his hands, he bent down and kissed me till my toes curled.

Moaning, I broke away.

"Alright, now be serious - I really want to show you this," I handed him the book, opening it on the marked page. "Read this part."

He pushed his glasses back in place and started reading. The emotions playing over his face were fascinating to watch - he really was an open book, wearing his heart on his sleeve. Just one of many things I loved about this man.

Catching my gaze, all traces of humour were gone from his face and he looked solemn. "This is...us. Why did you show me this, Draco?"

I sat on top of the duvet in a taylor's position and grabbed his hand in mine.

"Because, Harry, I was hoping you would do the incantation with me. Seal our bond with me, please, my love?" I whispered, keeping his eyes locked with mine.

A brilliant smile lit up his features. "You want to do an eternity bond with me?"

"Yes. I would like nothing more, Harry. Will you?" I pleaded, playing with his long fingers.

"Gods, yes, Draco. But - what happens if we're wrong. If we're not really soul mates, what will the consequences be of using the spell?" he asked, a concerned furrow showing between his eyebrows.

"First of all, I believe we are. There's simply no way we could be wrong about this. I feel it - deep inside me. I haven't got an ounce of doubt in that. Secondly, nothing would happen - literally. If the bond is true, and we do the incantation, our souls will be tied together even more intimately than they are now, and we will get a marking on our skin, a physical manifestation of the bond. If the bond isn't there, the incantation won't work, and nothing will show up," I told him, truthfully.

"What kind of markings?"

"Our left ring-fingers will be etched with a band, most likely symbolic of our soul mate somehow," I said, shrugging.

"You mean - like a wedding band? But etched into the skin, like a tattoo?" Harry straightened up, looking even more eager now.

I smiled at his display and squeezed his hand, "Yes, like a wedding band, but more significant. A bonded pair cannot be separated - not by law, not by magic. We will be bound together even beyond death."

"Let's do it. I can imagine no better fate than being with you, forever. Literally."

A tear spilled over my cheek and I grabbed my wand on the bedside table. "Then move over here and sit like I do - link the fingers of our left hands together," I threaded my fingers with his as he sat, mirroring my position with our knees touching.

"Now, say 'aeternam vinculum' and make a figure eight over our joined hands with your wand, together with me. On the count of three, please."

Raising my wand, I hovered it above our hands, same as Harry. He mouthed 'I love you', while I counted.

"One. Two. Three. Aeternam Vinculum." We did the wand movement and a soft, red light appeared, bathing our hands. A tingling sensation ran between our joined hands and continued over all of my skin, before it retracted to my ring-finger, intensifying. The red light pulsed for few seconds while the tingling became a sharp tinge of pain, focused in a band around my finger. After a few seconds, the light faded, seemingly retracting into the now visible bands.

"It worked," Harry breathed, awed by what had just happened.

"It did," I said, untangling our fingers while leaning over to give him a kiss.

Lifting our hands, we inspected our markings. Harry's finger was now adorned with a slithering serpent, biting its own tail. On mine, a Celtic pattern had appeared, the front reminding me of a lion's head. We shared a smile and a gentle, loving kiss. Perfect.

There, in a tangled mess of sheets and bedspread, naked as jaybirds, we had just bonded our souls. Forever.

The end.

**Puzzy: I can't believe it over! And I believe Penny's phone bill will explode, since she just HAD to call me across the world when we wrote the final words...**

**Penny: LMAO I did...I couldn't help it! It was so emotional!**

**Puzzy: Our first completed collab *sniffles* And we're so gonna miss these boys. We might have to visit them again sometime - see how they're doing...**

**Penny: I think that's a great idea! Please, dear readers, let us know what you thought of these boys! We're eager to hear, and we love every word you give us!**

**Puzzy: Yes, please - what did you think? Give us your thoughts... *whispers and wipes stray tear* They grow up so fast...**


End file.
